


Trust

by Starbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angry Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs in a Car, Clothed Sex, Cockpit Sex, Dirty Talk, DomSpyCassian, Edging, Established Relationship, Even in AGFFA They Don’t Have a Cure for the Common Cold, F/M, Feelings, Getting Dirty in the Laundry Room, Hoth, IDK Where Cassian Puts Jyn's Underwear When He Takes It Off Her (Or What He Does With It), Ice Play, Jyn Gets Cassian Back Don't Worry, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mirror Sex, Mutual Hand Job, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overheard Having Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Undercover, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Trust Goes Both Ways, Tumblr Prompt, dom!cassian, gentle fem dom, sex at a wedding, sexy talk, smut series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: A collection of smut one-shots with feelings.





	1. Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS WORK IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD INDEFINITELY**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cut scene from my longer work, [Then](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10922973/chapters/24294072). It didn’t really fit anywhere else, since this scene turned into full-blown sex in that work. I didn't want to waste it, and thought you lovelies might like to see it!

Laundry being one of Jyn’s least favorite chores, she wasn’t too terribly disappointed when Cassian stopped by – for apparently no reason whatsoever.

“Thought I’d find you down here,” he said.

Jyn quirked an eyebrow. “Why…?”

“Because you’ve been talking about needing to do your laundry for the past week, and I couldn’t find you elsewhere.”

“Ah,” Jyn said with a nod. “Good work, Captain.”

“Any particular reason you don’t get your laundry done by the droids like everyone else? It’s done three times a week.”

“It’s weird,” Jyn said. “I don’t want a droid touching my underwear. I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself.”

“How did you even get in here?” Cassian asked. “It’s locked and off-limits on these days.”

Jyn shrugged. “Picked it. Not the highest security on the laundry room door. The Alliance’s higher security is probably tied up elsewhere.”

“True.” Cassian eyed the large, old washer, banging away. “Need help?”

“Ah, no, I’m good,” Jyn said, very aware of her pile of freshly dried clothing sitting on a table nearby needing to be folded. “Just threw my last load in.”

He nodded back at her, leaning casually up against a dryer. Despite the lack of conversation at the moment, the silence was companionable. Still, that ever-present burning heat between them was there, and the room felt warmer than it had before. Jyn started to fold her sheets, but when she glanced up at him, he was watching her, so intensely that her heart lurched forward, and she felt the blood rush in her ears, and the sheet fell from her hands.

She was done with this game. She wanted him more than ever before, and the time to act was now.

“So,” Jyn said in a low voice, stepping close to him and forcing him backward, “since we’re all going to be attached to Intelligence with you as a special unit, I should probably get up to speed on Intelligence work. I know so little about spies, so you’re going to have to indulge me.”

Cassian’s expression actually changed, from the impassive spy’s face to his mouth gaping open just a little and his eyes rounding just the slightest. Jyn could almost _feel_ his heart rate pick up. He wasn’t stupid: he knew she wasn’t just talking about work. “ _Indulge_ you?” he said, practically choking on it.

“Indulge me,” she repeated, taking another step and forcing him back yet again, so that now his back was literally against the wall. “You’re the consummate professional. When you go undercover, when you’re given these assignments to _cozy up_ to someone you don’t even know, how does that happen? How do you make that work?”

“Make what work?” he asked, looking uncomfortable as she forced herself into his private space. She heard his breath quicken, felt his anxiety start to increase.

“You know,” she said with a shrug, like this was just a normal conversation. “Performance.” She raised her eyebrows again and gave him as sincere a look as she could. “These are things I should know, Captain. If you want me to continue in Intelligence work.”

“ _Performance?_ I don’t…”

“You do know,” Jyn encouraged, now pushing her body between his legs and putting her hands around his neck. She shook her hair out of her eyes and shrugged again. “Say you had to seduce me. What would you do? If I’m your second, that makes me your protégé, no? I need to know these things.”

“Jyn…no,” he said, feebly trying to push her away with shaking hands. “I can’t. I have to prepare for a role in advance, research, try it out… I can’t just take on a role on some whim.”

“Excuses,” she said sharply, pressing herself further into him. Then she leaned in close, close, closer, and put her lips near his ear. “Seduce me, Captain,” she whispered.

It triggered him, and he buried his face in her neck, fingers raking down her back till his hands reached her waist. He pulled her against him, bringing his hips up into hers at the same time, showing her just what all her talk had done to him. She pressed kisses against his neck, let him kiss hers back, his hands roving up her body, so hard and so forcefully, with such passion that she had to catch herself on the wall lest she lose her balance. A small moan escaped her despite her best efforts to remain in control. His lips came close to hers time and time again, but she turned her head away each time, refusing him, refusing to let him get what he so desperately wanted, to stretch her pleasure out and make even herself wait for that moment. He touched her with such passion and electricity, his hands far up her shirt and cupping her breasts, her dazed and wondering how he got so far so fast.

“Let me kiss you,” he said breathlessly, his voice a plea. Somehow her shirt came off over her head, his hands burning her skin where they touched, and she wondered what, exactly, she had unleashed here. It was passionate, electric, fiery, all-consuming. She could barely think. Her body chose for her, moving her mouth closer to his, and he captured her lips with his own. He groaned at the contact, Jyn swallowing the sound in her own mouth, and she felt she might collapse from the intensity.

Cassian pushed her away from the wall to pin her to the one next to it. His whole body, every part of him, pressed against her, and as he continued kissing her, she was even more aware of his solid arousal against her. A thrill of her own excitement raced through her at what she had elicited within him. His hands were at her waist, fingers in her pants’ waistband, pressing harder against her, forcing himself into his own agony of need, the movements of his hips slow and rhythmic. She had never kissed someone like this. Never had someone kiss _her_ like this. His kissing style was practiced, experienced, sensual, smoldering with sexuality.

Then he stopped kissing her lips, kissing down her jaw, her neck, across her shoulder. His hands were at the front of her pants, roughly working the closures and shoving them and her underwear down with one swift swipe. Breathless, Jyn felt herself shaking with nervousness at being so exposed to him for the first time. Her body responded before her brain caught up, widening her legs, knowing what he wanted and what she desperately wanted, thoughts that had kept her awake at night in the past, clutching her pillow as desire took hold of her. She waited in anticipation now, her heart pounding.

His hands grabbed onto her thighs to steady himself like he wanted this more than anything else and had to control himself, too, before he also became overwhelmed by it. In seconds he was between her legs, with an eagerness that made her legs shake. His soft mouth on her, the touch so gentle and light. As he slowly increased his intensity, she gripped the wall of the room, mind whirling out of comprehension. Her eyes closed tight, and a sweat broke out on her forehead. She focused on nothing but his mouth, his tongue, his breath, the feeling of him on her. Her quiet gasps encouraged him, until he was no longer so gentle with her and worked her harder, his mouth unbelievably good and unlike anything she had ever felt before. Pleasure swirled within her, begging to be released, and she hunched forward, grabbing onto his shoulder, fisting the fabric of his shirt in her hand. Her other hand wove into the dark hair at the back of his head, pushing him further against her, and all she could think about right now was how _badly_ she wanted him inside her, as far as he could go, moving in time with her, his body over hers, and her watching his own pleasure unfold. She thought about his hands on her face, his hands in her hair as he moved between her legs, moved above her; thought about him touching her everywhere; thought about him reaching the edge of his own brilliant ecstasy. What would that look like, she wondered? His face, his expression, his head cradled in hers as the waves tossed him about. She wanted nothing more than for him to touch her at her very core, to release her, to touch the desire within her and take it away with him.

“Cassian,” she whispered, begging him to stop before she lost her mind entirely. But he didn’t stop, didn’t even acknowledge her, and she felt the signs of impending release. Her breaths came so hard, so sharp, that she could barely pull them into her body, could barely whisper “Don’t stop” where moments before she had needed him to for fear she couldn’t handle the sensations, and he didn’t, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. She sagged against the wall as her legs shook, as he continued to kiss her and run his tongue along her.

She could no longer stand. Her legs were going to give out. He must've felt her shaking, because his arms came up to support her and lay her gently on the floor. Jyn kicked her pants and underwear off, and as he returned to her, she moaned again, arching her back into him, her hands in his hair once more. His hand spread her leg further open for him, fingers caressing her near his mouth. Before her eyes slid shut again, she glimpsed his other hand, deep in his own pants, as if all of this were too much for him and he had to take some of the pleasure for his own. He broke from her briefly to wet his fingers with his tongue before returning his hand to himself and his mouth to her. The fact that he’d gotten so turned on by her, by what he was doing to her, further aroused her, and pushed her closer to her brink. She felt herself closer, closer, _closer_ …

Then he was over her face, his lips moving to her ear. “Shhh,” he whispered, and then lowered his voice even further, lips so close to her ear that his voice was all she could hear. “I know you’re close. I know you’re _so_ close.” Jyn clamped her mouth shut, her eyes shut tight, wanting release so _badly_ , his hand cupping her while he spoke to her. She knew exactly what he was implying. What he was threatening. “I don’t want to stop,” he continued. “Don’t make me stop.”

“No, please don’t,” she said. “Please don’t leave me like this.”

“I don’t want to.” He kissed her lips, his fingers rubbing slow, deliberate circles on her below, spiraling her back down from the brink. “I don’t know, though. After what you did earlier… I know what you were doing to me. You think I started working in Intelligence yesterday?”

“Don’t,” she said, pushing at him, trying to get him to return to what he was doing. He refused to move while she shook under him, her breaths ragged.

“What do you want from me, Jyn?” he asked. “Tell me what you want.” His lips by her ear again. “Tell me everything.”

And that was the moment she knew she had pushed him too far. Pushed him into the role he’d had to play as the seducer. She’d brought this upon herself, she realized. He had walked into her trap first, but then he’d swiftly turned the tables on her and emerged victorious.

“You,” she breathed, not daring to say anything more. Not daring to speak her fantasies aloud. Wasn’t “you” enough?

“Me what?” he asked, pushing two of his fingers inside her and stroking lazily. “Me where?”

Dammit, he was going to make her say it. He added a third finger, along with his thumb outside her, and she felt her pleasure rising again. He kissed her ear and whispered again. Breathed in his words: “I can’t read your mind, Jyn. If you can’t tell me, I can’t possibly know.” Then kissing her lips again, his warm and soft. “You taste so sweet. Are you really?”

She cried out, immediately stifled it, as his fingers worked her. But she wanted _more_ , wanted his mouth on her again, wanted him _in_ her, cursed herself for being loud in the first place and causing him to stop what he was doing.

“Please,” she said. “What you were doing before. Put your mouth on me again.”

He stopped playing games then and kissed her lips again. Kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheekbones, her chin. Then he was there again, below, and she knew she could, knew she would, that she had been so close before and he was getting her so close again already. She focused, focused, focused, felt the pleasure rising higher and higher until she couldn’t control it any longer.

With a gasp, both hands twined in his hair, her thighs gripping his head, her eyes flew open as she fell in ecstasy. She held on tight, and he to her as she rode it out, his mouth never leaving her. When she quieted, when it was over, Cassian moved to her side, pulling her to him and kissing her gently. His lips were so warm, so sweet, so kind. His hands were on her face again.

“You,” she whispered.

“I what?” he whispered back.

Jyn settled for a smile. “You.”

He gave her a smile and kissed her again. Jyn’s hand drifted down to his pants, knuckles brushing over his hardness, wanting to return the favor. She turned onto her side to face him, both of her hands working his belt buckle and closures. He helped her to push his pants and shorts off, discarding them to the side. When she reached for him, though, he brushed her hand away.

“Rest,” he said quietly, kissing her lips once more.

But she didn’t, not entirely. She placed her hand on his face and gave him the gentlest of kisses, feeling his hand move on himself. Jyn wanted nothing more than to touch him, but she also understood his desire to take care of her. So she let him be for a few moments, let him have what he wanted. _His fantasy, maybe_ , she thought. People had done so little for him; the least she could do was give him this one, small thing.

His eyes opened and sought hers out, the look so intense she felt her arousal begin anew. He rolled over onto his back, focusing, and Jyn reached to the hem of his shirt and maneuvered it off. She ran her hands over his chest, tracing his scars, kissing them, exploring his body with her hands as he continued to touch it himself. Noticing his free hand lying next to her, she picked it up and put his fingers into her mouth, sucking gently, first a few, then one at a time, before placing them on her breast. He let out a short breath, squeezing her just a little. His hand dropped to her waist and squeezed again, pulling her closer as he turned back over onto his side. Emboldened, she reached down to him and removed his hand from himself. So lost in the current of the moment, he let her, his hand limp, and she brought his fingers to her mouth once more. Then she placed them against his mouth, and he wet them again before she moved his hand down and wrapped it around himself. It seemed to her that Cassian lost control then, unable to keep up the slow pace any longer, and he turned to her, kissing her hard as he furiously stroked himself.

“I can’t,” he said. “You make me…”

She didn’t know what he meant, but she didn’t need to. Jyn had been satisfied just moments before, but seeing him this way turned her on again, and she wanted him _so_ badly, that this felt like torture. Bolder still, she closed her fingers around him and helped him move his hand, faster and faster still, kissing him so hard it felt like bruising in the sweetest way, until his muscles began to clench, and his breaths came short and hard.

“I’m close,” he whispered, voice ragged and tight. “I’m so close. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

She didn’t. She wouldn’t dare. The thought never even crossed her mind. He raised himself up, and she moved to her back to offer him her body. His breath hitched a final time, and he bit back a cry. She closed her eyes and felt warmth on her stomach, arching her back into him again, her mind lost in fantasy.

Still breathing hard, he lay on her chest, his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. She could still feel the warmth on her belly, now pressed between them, and he didn’t seem to mind. Just wanted to rest with her, and worry about cleaning up later. After a couple minutes, he moved onto his back, wrist pressed against his forehead.

“You,” Cassian said, “are amazing.”

Jyn chuckled. “You’re not so bad yourself.” She leaned over and grabbed a shirt. He took it from her and gently wiped up her belly before cleaning himself up.

“Sorry to make more laundry for you,” he said a little sheepishly. She gave him a little laugh.

“I’ll take laundry over missing this with you any day,” Jyn said. Cassian smiled tentatively, as if he didn’t quite believe her, and set the shirt down. He put his hand on her check and kissed her slowly, his expression regretful.

“I’m so sorry to do this, but I have to go,” he said. “I have a meeting in ten minutes.” He began to redress. Hesitated. “Do you…want to come with? It’s not interesting – really boring, actually – but it’s intelligence stuff, important, informative…. You really don't have to go, but I just thought....”

He was babbling a little, and it was the cutest thing Jyn Erso had ever seen, and she couldn’t help the smile that stole across her face.

And she replied, “It’s a date.”


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn can't sleep, so Cassian can't sleep. He takes care of himself, knowing full well he has an audience, and Jyn sees just what it was like when Cassian had to seduce women for the Rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I just wrote more porn. Another cut scene from [Then](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10922973/chapters/24294072), expanded upon. I had tried to do more with this in "Then," but it didn't work, so it got cut.

Jyn had insomnia again, and she felt guilty every time Cassian shifted when she tossed and turned. She was keeping him awake. Finally she did fall asleep, but she woke shortly after. Cassian had left the bunk, and she frowned. He must’ve finally gotten fed up with her restless sleep and wandered off to do something. Throwing the warm covers off and feeling the chill of ship’s night again, she grabbed his black leather coat from his desk chair, put her arms through it, and let herself out.

The ship looked peaceful, dimmed for night mode, the lights of hyperspace racing through it in shades of blue and white. She couldn’t hear any signs of Cassian and was just about to give up and turn back to the cabin hallway when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone shifting in a command couch in the cockpit. He was probably adjusting course and double- and triple-checking or going over their mission parameters, always needing to stay in absolute control. Jyn quietly padded down the access hallway to the cockpit, saw his silhouette inside, was about to call out and tell him to come back to bed, and stopped dead.

He was not adjusting their course. He was not going over mission parameters. He was not, in fact, doing anything business-related, although he did have his datapad out. The screen was off, so he obviously hadn’t looked at it recently. What he was doing was all personal, and Jyn stood just a few steps outside the entrance of the cockpit in the shadows, transfixed.

Sharing a bed with her, it seemed, had simply been too much for him.

He still had on the old, thin, long-sleeved shirt he’d been wearing when she’d joined him in his bunk, softened to the most delicate thing she’d ever felt by years of washing, but he’d changed out of whatever pants he slept in to his daytime trousers again. Jyn had to assume that it was nothing short of his constant professionalism and because he would undoubtedly be humiliated if he ran into a member of the Rogue One crew in his pajamas. Like they would suddenly lose some respect for him if they suddenly realized he was human. He’d even gone as far as to put his boots back on, though this wasn’t extreme, given how filthy ships tended to get (though that might change under Bodhi’s diligence). His pants were open, and he had his left leg up on the copilot’s controls, locked for hyperspace, and one hand on that knee.

The other hand, which Jyn watched in continued fascination, was wrapped around himself, ever so slowly moving up and down. His head was tilted back against the headrest, and his eyes were closed.

Part of Jyn’s fascination was that she had never once seen him this relaxed. He’d never broken his composure in front of her. Never shown any sign whatsoever that he let his guard down or relaxed in any way, shape, or form. And she had caught him. She watched not only out of attraction to him, not only because the voyeurism aroused her as well, but because she hadn’t ever seen this side of him before. She’d never seen him in a moment that was just _him_. No one else. Part of her longed to go to him, to help him, but another part of her, a bigger part, didn’t want to intrude on this private moment of his. She did feel intrusive, but she couldn’t help being rooted to the spot and being drawn to watching him so uncensored.

“Jyn…”

A whisper of her name, so soft she could almost convince herself she hadn’t heard it. But she had. She _had_. He was thinking about her. He had his eyes closed, and he was thinking about _her_.

Jyn quietly pulled her arms closer around her, pulling the jacket closer and eliciting a release of his scent from it. She closed her eyes and breathed it in, sighing out her deep breath as quietly as possible and opening her eyes to see him wet his fingers against his tongue before moving his hand down again. She wondered if this was something he always did, if this was a signature move of his. If it was, it was something she found incredibly erotic.

The ship remained quiet behind them, the only sounds the humming engines. Jyn felt and almost heard her heartbeat, heard the quiet intake of breath from Cassian as he increased his pace to bring himself closer to release. She had done this. _She_ …had done this. She alone. She had caused this reaction from him. Was he ashamed? Why had he left the bed? The tension between them caused her agony in the sweetest way, and if he had asked, aloud or with his body, she would have given herself to him. She wanted nothing more than to do just that, and she felt like part of her was dying each day not physically being with him. She knew that practically speaking, they didn’t have many options, because it was a small ship and they had the rest of the crew, two of whom (Chirrut and Kaytoo) would be impossible to fool. But were there other reasons, too? She wanted to move forward, and she thought he did, too, but… _did_ he? She couldn’t _really_ tell. At the end of the day, Cassian was a spy who knew people and how to play them like no other, and if they were going to make something out of this, she would have to learn to trust him.

Jyn ducked her head and rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, forcing the thoughts away to the back of her mind. She brought her head up again, watching with increased breathlessness as he hunched over, brought himself to the brink, and kept pushing. He barely made a sound, and only by focusing on him did she hear his sharp gasps as he fought to regain his breath. Satisfied in her own way, Jyn placed one foot quietly behind her to retreat down the corridor. Another foot, and she was about to turn around to creep back to her bunk.

“I know you’re there, Jyn.”

Jyn stopped dead, gaping in horror. He _knew_? She thought about denying it. Thought about not saying anything at all. Just fleeing back to her quarters or even his cabin or –

“Jyn.”

The commanding tone in his voice pushed her feet forward, and she joined him in the cockpit. She’d already decided how to play it. He’d zipped up already, had already tucked a rag into his back pocket, and it was like nothing had happened.  Giving him a sleepy smile that was all natural, not faked even in the slightest, she folded her arms on the back of the pilot’s seat.

“I still couldn’t sleep,” she explained. “I woke and you were gone, so I went to get myself something in the galley – ”

“You’re lying.”

Jyn’s lie died in her throat. His eyes were steady on hers. His face gave nothing away. “Correcting course?” she asked weakly, trying one last time.

Cassian took her wrists and pulled her around in front of him and onto his lap. His left hand was still damp, and he spoke directly into her ear. “You can’t fool me. I knew you were watching. I wanted you to.”

A thrill ran through Jyn’s body. She struggled to find breath to speak. “Why?”

“Maybe I liked it,” he said, reaching up to curl a lock of hair behind her right ear, careful not to touch her face with his damp hand. Jyn turned her lips to his hand, kissing his palm, tasting a hint of him, wishing she hadn’t had to sit the act out. “Did you?” he asked.

The word came out of her on a breath: “Yes.”

He put his fingers up to her lips, and she kissed them, too, before holding his hand and wrist in her own hands. She ran her tongue along the pads of his fingers, still tasting him, before taking the first two into her mouth, tired yet wide awake and so delirious with arousal she wanted nothing more than to be so close to him, to feel him, to touch him, to taste him.

“Maybe you’ll let me watch sometime,” Cassian said.

Jyn laughed in her throat without meaning to and released his fingers. “Keep dreaming.”

“No?”

“No.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t.”

“I really don’t.”

“You should.”

“I don’t,” she repeated.

“Well, my guess,” Cassian said as he moved so swiftly she had no idea what was happening until she was in the pilot’s seat and he was working her sleep pants down, “is that you haven’t found the right spot yet.”

Jyn scoffed. “That’s just an urban legend.”

“Oh, it is not, I assure you,” he said, leaning over to kiss her on the lips in a way so devastatingly sexy, her head spun again. “Let me tell you something, Jyn. There are a lot of different facets to Intelligence work. A lot of it is not on the up-and-up. But some of it involves becoming very adept at certain things in order to get information. Do you follow me so far?”

Jyn arched a brow. “You might have to be a little more blunt,” she said.

He dropped her underwear on top of her pants and placed his hand against her. Then he hovered over her, lips so close, yet so far away, that she strained to reach them, yearning for his kiss.

“I know how to get women to talk,” he said in that quiet voice he reserved just for her, dripping with innuendo. “Every. Single. Time.”

That released a flood of feeling, and she felt her body sing with anticipation. She felt ashamed at how easily he’d manipulated her and instinctively crossed her legs, forgetting his hand was there and trapping it, pulling it closer to her body. He smiled in the dim light.

“Working already,” Cassian said.

“You’re not as smart as you think you are,” she shot back at him.

“Are you sure?” He maneuvered his hand in her grip and slid one of his fingers into her. “You don’t _feel_ so sure.”

“No, I’m sure.”

“How about this?” he suggested, withdrawing his finger as Jyn uncrossed her legs. She didn’t say anything, but she missed the feeling of his finger already. “If you don’t say anything, except when I ask, and just let me talk, I will let you off dish duty for a week.”

Jyn raised her eyebrows and sat up straight. “You really get off on this rank thing, don’t you, _Captain_?”

Cassian took the armrests and leaned down to be eye level with her. “I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t think you liked it. Do we have a deal or not?”

"You're going to sexually interrogate me." Cassian shrugged. Jyn waved her hand to the side, already doubtful. “Fine, fine. Go ahead. But don’t expect much.”

“You underestimate me.”

“Not in the slightest,” she said. “But don’t you dare try your magic tricks on me,” she warned.

“Are you going to let me talk?”

“Sorry, sorry.” She closed her eyes and got comfortable in the chair.

Cassian hooked his arms around her knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the chair. “You’ve gotta come for me. _To,_ to. _To_ me. Sorry. I don’t have formal schooling, and Basic isn’t my first language, so I’m always getting my prepositions mixed up.” He replaced his hand between her legs and leaned over her body once more.

"Shut up,” Jyn said.

“I thought I said no talking unless I ask you a question.”

“And _I_ said no tricks. You should listen better.  _Spy._ "

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, giving her a look of being mock impressed. “Not so easily fooled, are you, then?”

Jyn narrowed her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

“I think,” Cassian said, “that a small part of you wants to be able to let go. To just give yourself over to someone else completely, and not have to be in control all the time.” He shrugged casually, nonchalantly. “I know how that feels.” Again his finger found her, pushed into her. Just one, and she stared back at him. “The thing is, to give yourself over, you have to _trust_. Do you trust me, Jyn?”

She gave him the same shrug back, trying to ignore her pounding heart and her quickening arousal. “Trust goes both ways,” she said.

Cassian nodded. “It does.” He leaned over, gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and added another finger. Then he crooked them up, and she could feel him hit a spot within her that zinged. She twitched at the contact. “Mm,” he said. “I have another question for you. We’re on a ship with crewmates. Do you like this? Being out in the open, where anyone could discover you?”

The question threw Jyn. “I…don’t know,” she answered.

Cassian hit the closer for the cockpit door and locked it. “There’s your answer. Now no one will come in. No one will see us. Unless you want them to…?”

Jyn shook her head furiously. “No, no, no,” she said. “That is not my thing.”

“Mine, either. But you liked watching me. Didn’t you?” She didn’t answer, her breath caught in her throat, her eyes on his. “ _Didn’t_ you?” Jyn nodded, unable to speak. He started rubbing inside her, hard, going over the exact spot Jyn had claimed didn’t exist. Her head fell back against the headrest, and she moaned. “Good?” he asked. She nodded again. “Okay. I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. I’m going to rub you until you get _really_ close, and then I’m going to stop. You’re going to let me.”

Jyn’s head snapped up. “No, no, please don’t do that.”

Cassian gave her an innocent look, and in that moment, she both loved and hated him for it. “Don’t you trust me?”

She settled back in the seat again, unable for a moment to answer once more, just wanting him to touch her. “Yes, but please don’t stop.”

In response, Cassian dropped to his knees, withdrew his fingers, and put his mouth on her so quickly she gasped. His tongue over her, soft and perfect, lazy as if he had all the time in the galaxy. He licked inside her, something she had never felt before, and she gripped the armrests, pushing herself forward in the seat to be closer to his mouth. A sound escaped her that she had never heard before, and she was transfixed, her eyes on the top of his head, watching him as he moved on her. She watched as his fingers delicately parted her, his tongue touching hidden areas, fingers sliding into her every so often. He never lost control, not for a single moment, and she was dying for him to. She _ached_ , she _hurt_ , and she wanted him to throw his control to the wind and go down on her _hard_ and make her come on him, make her push her hips up into him and grab his head and push him closer. But he _didn’t_. She felt her orgasm in the distance, felt it growing closer, and she pursed her lips together, thinking about his earlier words about holding her off, and pretending like she couldn’t feel it. She was determined to outthink him.

“I remember when we first met,” he said, in between licking her, stroking her, kissing her. “You were beautiful, but I had a mission. Over time, I couldn’t bear to be near you, because I knew your fire would spread to me and burn me up. The way you looked at me…. I knew you could see how I felt, too.”

“Yes,” she whispered, and she _knew_ he was forcing those images into her mind, the images of his face from those few days together, terrifying but him always there for her, beautiful and strong and _always there_. Touching her. Gripping her. Holding onto her.

Her body began to shake.

“Force, you taste good,” Cassian said, his voice husky. He ran his tongue against her again, as if she were an exotic delicacy. “Beautiful and sweet.” He dipped his fingers in her again, slid them and the wetness down her thigh. “Is all this for me? You’re so wet.”

“Mm,” Jyn said, focusing hard on her orgasm. It was starting to get away from her. He needed to _shut up_ and let her focus.

“How wet do I make you?” he asked, pressing a deep kiss between her legs. She didn't answer.

Then he _stopped_.

He fucking _stopped_.

Cassian rose up, and Jyn watched in horror as he leaned over her again. Her orgasm began to die away. His hands covered hers on the armrests.

“Tell me how wet I make you, Jyn,” he said.

“Very,” she whispered, wide eyes glued to his.

“You make me very hard.” He took one of her hands and pressed it to him. He was, indeed, rock solid beneath his pants, despite his release only minutes ago. Cassian bent down and kissed her gently, and she could taste the wetness on his lips, and she kissed him harder, wanting him so, so badly.

“I need you inside me,” she whispered, clenching her fingers on his neck. “Right now.”

“No,” he said, and his other hand went between her legs again and rubbed her _hard_. “ _I_ need you to come.”

Jyn groaned, hardly able to stand the torture any longer. He dropped to his knees again, his mouth quickly on her again, and he worked her hard, and she felt her orgasm rushing up to meet her, finally, _finally_ –

Cassian stopped once more, unzipping, and pulled her from the chair. He laid her gently on the deck and kneeled down so he was between her, and then he was in her in a second. His hand was on her cheek, his eyes on hers.

“Don’t cry,” he said quietly. “You look like you’re in pain.”

And she was, from the exquisite pleasure of it all, and even though he moved slowly within her, she was so close to her orgasm, and he’d edged her so much, that she came around him in mere moments, squeezing him hard, arching her neck up to meet his face, which he nuzzled against her as she came. Even though he’d had his release just earlier too, he couldn’t last long either, and soon, he joined her.

Afterward, they lay together on the deck of the cockpit, Jyn cradling Cassian’s head in her left arm, his arm thrown over her stomach, both breathing hard.

“I feel sorry for them,” Jyn said after her breathing calmed.

“Sorry for who?” Cassian asked.

"Those women,” she said. “Reduced to nothing and having no ability to withstand your words.”

Cassian smiled, but it was self-deprecating. “It was all for the Rebellion, but this…” He rolled over onto his stomach, hovering over her, a different smile on his face. “This, my Jyn, was all for you.”


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi is not happy with dinner, but Cassian is.

Dinner displeased Bodhi. The Rebels who staffed the kitchen had decided to start doing “theme nights” featuring food from different planets, and while this seemed like a great idea, their take on the large variety of food was, more often than not, terribly lacking.

“It’s just _awful_ ,” Bodhi complained, letting a thin sauce drip from his fork back onto his tray. “This isn’t what we ate on Jedha at _all_. I got better mass-produced imports when I was in training, and that was through the whisper line.”

“The ‘whisper line’?” Jyn asked, very aware of Cassian’s hand on her thigh, heavy and warm, under the table.

“It was a way we traded stuff,” Bodhi said, and scooped the sauce up to let it drip disappointingly down again. He studied it intently, as if gauging its viscosity. “Without the officers knowing.”

Jyn feigned a gasp. “Bodhi, you little lawbreaker. Rebel before you knew it.”

Bodhi let his fork drop down with a clatter. “I didn’t _mean_ to do it!” he said. “I just missed home so much.”

“No, no, it wasn’t a criticism,” Jyn said. She shot Cassian a look when she felt his hand move higher. He was focused on his food, apparently having no complaints about it, and did not look at her – even though she knew he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. “I’m proud of you.”

“I should’ve joined Baze and Chirrut on their fast,” Bodhi grumbled.

“Mm,” Cassian said as his nimble fingers found the simple closures on Jyn’s pants and made quick work of them. She sent a quick glance around, but she knew she needn’t have. They were sitting back in “their” corner, the place Rogue One always ate, and not only did no one ever look back there or bother them, but the base’s lighting didn’t reach that far, casting it in pale orange. Jyn tried to subtly wriggle away, but Cassian’s hand pushed her back a little, pinning her against the temple wall. “Never a good idea to miss a meal,” he said to Bodhi.

“Yes, well, maybe if _your_ home planet were being insulted…” Bodhi said, and shoved his tray aside as if personally offended.

“Festian food _is_ delicious,” Cassian said. His fingers had already found their way into Jyn’s underwear via one of the legs, now that her pants were gaping open. “Caridan, not so much.”

“Hmph.”

“Why don’t you try the dessert?” Cassian suggested. “Surely they haven’t messed _that_ up.”

“I’ll bet they have!” Bodhi said. He stood, grabbed his tray, and marched off. Jyn turned her head to Cassian.

“What are you doing?!” she hissed. “And in front of poor Bodhi!”

“Me?” Cassian asked, his face wide innocence. “Nothing at all.” He smoothly moved his body closer to her on the bench, giving himself better access, and his fingers slipped inside her.

“If you want to do this, we can just go back to your quarters,” Jyn said, involuntarily tightening around him.

“I’m not finished with my dinner.”

“Dinner is disgusting.”

“That’s why I’m eating it so slowly.”

“Right.” Jyn’s breath hitched as he stroked her, and her eyes darted around again. She couldn’t believe he was doing this, right in front of everyone! And worse, _Bodhi_! Couldn’t he have sent Bodhi away if he insisted on being so public about this? She opened her mouth to say just that, but before she could, Bodhi returned, with a tray piled high with sweets.

“Okay,” he said as he sat down with a thump on the bench. His tone indicated he was ready to give a report. “I ran into another Jedhan up at the dessert table, and he said the desserts aren’t bad. The Alliance have been importing sugar from one of the sugar planets, and…are you all right, Jyn?”

“I’m fine,” Jyn said stiffly, knowing full well she was flushing. Cassian had pushed his fingers deeper into her and started using his thumb outside her, and that had brought her body temperature even higher than it usually was in the hot, humid base. Her senses were heightened and on high alert at the same time, fearing discovery and embarrassment, and still, Cassian would not stop.

Bodhi accepted her answer, because of course he did. “Anyway,” he continued, “the guy said the desserts are pretty good, so I got some to share.” He pushed the plate toward them.

“Thanks,” Cassian said as he reached for one of the sweets. His other hand slipped out of Jyn’s pants and picked her hand up, where it had been clenched on her thigh. She could feel her own wetness on his fingers. He placed her hand on his arousal and pressed down, and Jyn coughed.

Bodhi eyed her suspiciously. “I think you’re coming down with something,” he said. “I’m gonna go. I don’t want to get sick.” He picked up the dessert plate, held it close to his body as if protecting it, and scooted away.

“ _You_ are _awful_ ,” Jyn said to Cassian. She batted his hand away under the table and zipped her pants back up with shaking hands.

“Say whatever you want,” Cassian replied, “but I know you’re thinking the exact same thing I am.”

They didn’t even bother bussing their trays. Cassian took Jyn’s hand and quickly led her out of the mess and around the side of it, where the kitchen staff had set up their pantries. With the mess crammed with hungry Rebels devouring dinner, there was no way the busy cooks would be going back to the pantry for more items. They had been doing this for far too long and were good at it. They knew exactly how much to cook.

Which meant the pantry was Jyn and Cassian’s for at least another hour.

Cassian pulled Jyn in after him and locked the door, spinning her around to pin her against it and kissing her, his hands grabbing onto the shoulders of her jacket and gripping it into fists. His kiss was slow, languid, but the solid press against her thigh told her he was yearning, eager. When he broke from her, he glanced around. A low shelf was attached to the wall across from them, holding items too tall for the dozens of other metal shelves. Cassian pulled Jyn to it and swept the items off into a pile on the floor. He kissed her again as he picked her up and put her on the now-empty shelf, durable enough to withstand her weight. His hands were at her pants again, and it was only moments before he’d unfastened them, pushed her underwear to the side, and had his mouth on her. Jyn let out the moan she’d been holding in since dinner, tilting her head back against the stone wall. She pushed her hips out, wanting him closer, wanting more of him. He stretched the fabric further until it bit too much into her skin, at which point he yanked it and her pants down. Now that she was freer, he grasped her by her bottom and pulled her to him. He pushed and pushed and _pushed_ her until she was over her brink and her fingers clenched the shelf, her whole body shaking. She was lucky, she knew, that he wanted this, that he _always_ wanted this, that she got it almost every single time. Sure, there were times when they were both too eager, but most of the time…damn.

Jyn leaned over to kiss him, thanking him with her lips, but she didn’t need to, and she knew she didn’t. Cassian gently pulled her off the shelf, his hands still on her bottom, and turned her so that she faced it. Jyn leaned over, folding her arms on it, and rested her forehead on her hands. Her face burned, her body burned, her heart burned. Her ears heard every sound, heard him unzip, heard him move closer, heard her breath, anticipating him. Then she _felt_ him, slow, gentle at this new angle they hadn’t tried before, and then his body against hers, bent over hers, his fingers skimming up her front.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he whispered in her ear. She couldn’t respond, too caught up in how he felt inside her. She unfolded her arms, placed her palms on the shelf, warmed by her body heat from just moments earlier, and arched herself up, pushing back into him. Cassian’s hands continued to roam over her, his lips kissing her neck as he moved slowly in her, and he murmured things she couldn’t understand.

Then she heard him say, “I like this. Do you?”

“Mmhm,” she replied. “I do.”

His hands were between her legs now, rubbing her, swiftly moving her toward a second burst of pleasure. “I want you to come with me,” he breathed.

She was close, but she forced herself to wait. “Okay,” she said tightly. “But I’m pretty close. You’re too good,” she added with a short laugh.

“It’s okay,” he said, and she could tell from the tightness in his own voice that she wouldn’t have to wait long. “I’m really close, too.”

It was only a few moments, and they listened to one another, measuring time, measuring breaths, checking in, and then they were there, hands intertwined over Jyn’s heart as they fell together.

When it was over, she turned in Cassian’s arms, and she kissed him again, her own arms draped lazily over his shoulders.

“Sorry I made you miss dessert,” she said.

Cassian smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. “I think this more than made up for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *UPDATE 6/10/17*: Changed the title of this work to "Trust," since it's become a series of smutty one-shots, and that title works better than "Me and You." I'll just reuse that later. :)


	4. Jyn Strikes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn has had enough. Cassian comes completely undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, pushing the envelope a bit here. We'll see what you guys think! <3

Jyn and Cassian left the communications room after Draven’s briefing. They only had an hour till they shipped out, and they spent half of it briefing the Rogue One crew. Bodhi had too many questions, and Baze nodded off at least three times. The ship wouldn’t start, so Bodhi had to find the production superintendent, who was in an awful mood, to get some techs assigned for a lightning-fast fix. The only positive was that the ship was fully stocked for the mission, so they didn’t have to go in search of supplies.

            “What _is_ it with this short-notice business?” Jyn complained as she and Cassian walked back to his quarters. He shrugged and unlocked the door.

            “Last-minute mission,” he said. “Still, more notice would have been nice, I agree.” Jyn followed him into his room, and he closed the door. “What we should do before we go is – ”

            Jyn threw her arms around him and pulled him close for a searing kiss, which he returned for a moment before pulling away, still in her arms.

            “I wish we could,” he said, “but we don’t have the time.”

            “ _Make_ the time,” Jyn said.

            “Later,” Cassian said. “Promise.”

            “No. Now.” She kissed him again and turned them around as she did so, then slowly released him. Keeping her eyes on his, she backed toward his bunk and began undoing her pants as she went. Cassian gaped.

            “Jyn!” he said. “We really don’t have the time!”

            “What are they going to do?” Jyn asked as she slowly slid her hand into her underwear. “Take off without us?”

            He didn’t say anything, transfixed.

            “You’ve always wanted to watch, haven’t you?” she said, curling her fingers visibly enough for him to see. “Now’s your chance. Or do you really want to get on that ship in fifteen minutes?”

            “Force, no,” he said. Jyn’s eyes slid down his body, and she smiled to see she’d already turned him on by barely doing anything at all.

            “Come here, then, Captain,” she said. She withdrew her hand and sat on the bunk to take her boots, socks, pants, and underwear off. Then she reclined against his pillow with one arm behind her head, and he kneeled next to her, his hand drifting up her front under her shirt. Jyn closed her eyes, but she knew he was watching her. He kissed her stomach and moved up her chest, bringing her shirt with him to take it off over her head. Jyn sighed and felt her relaxation deepen.

            When she felt his hand flutter down past her stomach to her own hand to help her, she pushed it away.

            “No touch,” she said. “Against the rules.”

            He made a noise that did not sound happy. “I can’t help you?”

            “No. You wanted to watch; watch. But don’t touch. Not there, at least.”

            Jyn opened her eyes to look at his profile, to find him watching her touch herself. She noticed his fists clenched on his knees. She smiled.

            “One kiss?” he asked, looking back at her face. “Please?”

            Jyn chose to deliberately misunderstand. “Sure.” She lifted her head from the pillow. He narrowed his eyes.

            “You’re killing me here,” he said.

            Jyn widened her eyes in innocence and slipped her fingers inside herself. “This is what you wanted,” she said, and stroked her fingers along the back of his hand so he could feel how wet she was. “Isn’t it?”

            He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. “Yes, but – ”

            “Then you do as I say. All those times you did this to me; now it’s my turn.”

            “I apologize, then.”

            “You’re not sorry at all, just like I’m not.”

            “You’re right, I’m not,” Cassian said. “ _Please_ , can I kiss you?”

            “Sure,” Jyn said, holding her hand out to him. He grabbed it and pulled it to him, taking her fingers into his mouth one by one. “Better?” she asked when he was finished.

            “It’s not enough,” he breathed. “You taste so good.”

            “I’m almost done,” she said. “ _Then_ it’s your turn.”

            Jyn closed her eyes and focused, her last image of him watching helplessly as she rubbed, massaged, and stroked herself into orgasm. Her breath began to hitch, she told him she was close, and he begged her to come. When she did, he immediately kissed her mouth hard, greedily, and his fingers were already in her, stroking her up again. His lips pulled away from her, and he moved down between her legs so quickly she hardly knew what was happening. His mouth burned on her already fiery skin, and she tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed his head down while pushing her hips up into him as she cried out. He barely had to do anything at all, his lips and tongue so electric and slick and perfect on her, that she came again in moments. She still had her eyes closed and was riding out the ecstasy when she heard him unbuckle and unzip and get out of his clothes, and then he was in her and kissing her, and his lips were so warm from being on her, and they were wet with her arousal. She moaned in pleasure and curled her arms around his to grip his forearms, and it took a few moments before she remembered what her plan had been for him, that she had wanted to get him back for all the times he had seduced her and so deliciously had his way with her.

            “You’re so wet,” Cassian whispered. “You feel so good on me.”

            “Mmhm,” she said. “You make me that way. Turn over.”

            He didn’t argue, just did as he was told. Jyn smiled to herself at how easy this all had been. She leaned over him, rolling her hips hard into him, and planted her hands on either side of his head. He groaned as she kissed his earlobe, his hands sliding up and down her back. She heard him sigh contentedly in her ear, and she kept up what she was doing.

            “It’s good, Jyn,” Cassian whispered, taking one of her hands and bringing her fingers to his mouth to delicately suck on each one again. When he was finished, he placed it against her breast and let his own fingers drift down her sides, resting again on her waist as she moved. “It’s so good.”

            He felt thick, deep, almost too much, harder than she ever remembered him being. Jyn felt her pleasure hovering off to the side, easily within reach if she were to reach out and grab onto it. She grabbed Cassian’s hand and placed it between her legs, then closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of him sliding smoothly in and out of her. Within moments the crest of the wave was upon her again.

            “Wait for me,” he said, but she shook her head.

            “No,” she grit out, wincing as the feeling continued to build, the sweetest agony rising up within her. “No….”

            “I can get close; just – ”

            But she didn’t – she refused – and instead she came hard, loud, clenching him tight and still moving on him, and she knew his eyes were on her, and she could hear him groaning at the erotic sight before him.

            “Wow,” he said when her pleasure had passed into tingles. “That good?”

            She leaned forward to kiss him. “Really good. Now you. But slowly.”

            The last part of Jyn’s plan to get him back was to use words, to talk to him in a way that absolutely drove him over the edge before he even wanted to be. She pulled at his shoulders so he sat up with her, and then she whispered in his ear. “Or can’t you wait? I bet you could make me come again.”

            He chuckled. “I have a very nosy neighbor, you know. If he’s in his quarters, he probably heard you.”

            “I know where your neighbor can shove his nose.” She nibbled on his earlobe again. “Maybe he likes it. Maybe he jerks off to hearing us.”

            “Jyn!” His movements stopped briefly, and he colored.

            “What?” she said innocently. “Like you never did? In here?” She grabbed his shoulders again and yanked her hips harder into his, eliciting a gasp from him.

            “Of course I have,” he said, and she moved hard again. “Shit! Gentle. Let me take care of you, please.” He pressed his hands against her cheeks, and she closed her fingers over the backs of them, returning the kiss he gave her. When she moved her mouth away from his, kissing back to his ear, his hands reluctantly fell away.

            “I want them to hear you,” she whispered, making her breath hot on his skin. “Don’t you? Before we leave the base?”

            He responded first in Festian, shook his head in frustration, and translated. “Jyn, no, I’m too close now. Don’t – ”

            But she pressed on, slowing her words down even more, making them languid, liquid, sultry, softer, pressing her lips against his ear. “I want them to hear you coming undone.” He cursed in Festian and said something else she couldn’t understand, almost over the edge, his voice tight with restraint as he tried his best to hold off, and she smiled to herself before speaking her last words: “I want them to know that being inside me is the only thing that breaks you, and that when I look at you, I get soaking wet, thinking of you inside me, making me come for you, just you, and only you.” She paused for effect, breathing a soft breath onto his ear that made a shiver race over him, and she felt his body trembling as he fought to remain in control. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

            “Please stop,” he said. “I want to last longer for you.”

            Jyn kept her lips pressed to his ear. “I’m saying, Cassian, that sometimes all I can think about is you fucking me.”

_“Fuck!”_

            That did it, and he was over the edge before he could stop himself, crying out in a way Jyn had never heard before. His forehead fell onto her shoulder as he completely broke apart and came without meaning to, his fingers gripping her waist tightly, biting into her, pulling her closer against him. On it lasted, longer than hers, and she just held him, gently rocking them both.

            Then, Jyn raised his chin up by her fingertips so his dazed eyes were level with hers. She smiled. “Never heard you curse like that before. That good?”

            But he was breathing too hard still to reply, and he just shook his head again and swallowed, his forehead down on her shoulder again. Jyn kissed his sweaty forehead and ran her fingers back through his damp hair. He finally replied after a few more moments, his breaths still interrupting his words. “I’ve never…come that hard before,” he said.

            “Mm,” Jyn replied, pleased with herself but also for him. “I’m glad for you.”

            “Yeah.” His breathing began to slow, and he swallowed once more. “Don’t do that again.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because it was too much.” He combed his fingers through her hair, bringing them together at her chin. “You’re beautiful.”

            “Mm.” Jyn draped her arms over his shoulders and clasped her hands. “Suppose we should get to the ship at some point.”

            “Oh, shit.” Cassian craned his neck to see his bedside chrono. “We’re ten minutes late already. Quick shower?”

            Jyn smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “Sure. Could be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thestarbirdfromtheashes)! I love suggestions, and if you like what you read and have some ideas of your own, you're welcome to put them in the comments! However, if you'd rather send me a private ask or message, find me and suggest away! After all, this turned into a series because of a reader's comment, and this chapter has a part because of another reader's suggestion. <3 I can't promise I'll take every suggestion, but I'd love to hear them. <3


	5. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn gets in trouble for being reckless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I have gotten some of the loveliest comments from you guys! Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting, kudosing, subscribing, and bookmarking. I am so glad you guys are enjoying my little smut series. I have a ton of fun writing it. <3 Now have some angry sex and LOTS of dirty talk.

Jyn walked quickly down the hallway of Yavin Base to her quarters, but it wasn’t quick enough. Cassian caught up to her in mere moments.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” he asked, catching her shoulder and spinning her around. Fury was written all over his face, just like she knew it would be. Jyn knocked his arm off.

“It had to be done,” she said. “You were out in the open, and that stormtrooper looked mighty set on sending you home in pieces.”

“Risks of the mission,” he said. “You knew that going in. You _also_ knew you were to stay out of sight until I called.”

“Yeah, and who knew stormtroopers had vendettas and held grudges? That guy wanted your head on a platter. He was beating you half to death while his buddies held you. What the hell was I _supposed_ to do?”

“Let it happen,” Cassian said. “I would’ve gotten out of it.”

“Uh, you wouldn’t,” Jyn said, “and Baze and Chirrut were out of range to rescue you. There was no one else.”

“The _mission_ is paramount. You _know_ that.”

“The _mission_ can go to hell if our crew is in danger. _You_ know that.”

By this time, they had attracted a crowd of other Rebels doing a very poor job of concealing their interest in the fight. Cassian growled and grabbed Jyn’s elbow, hauling her along to her quarters.

“It’s never us above the mission,” he continued when the door was shut. “You can’t start acting reckless again.”

Jyn’s hands balled into fists. “Yeah?” she said. “Just watch me next time someone’s in danger. I’d like to see you try to stop me.” Considering the conversation done, she brushed by him and reached for the doorknob.

Cassian grabbed her elbow again and pulled her to his body. “You’ll stop this behavior right now,” he said, voice lowered to a growl again. “Don’t make me bring you up on charges.”

Jyn took a forceful step forward, knocking him back into the stone wall. Her own voice lowered in rage. “As I said: _I would like to see you try._ ”

“Don’t do this, Jyn. Don’t make me.”

“Don’t make you what, Captain?” she asked, stepping in between his legs so that she was pressed right against his body. “Do something stupid like try to bring me up on charges? Change me into something I’m not? I’ll never follow orders that I think are wrong. I’ll never let you die for the cause right in front of my own eyes.”

Cassian gripped her shoulders and lowered his mouth to hers, pressing it against hers in a hard kiss. His hands moved almost immediately, arms wrapping around her and lifting her off the ground high enough that she could wrap her legs around him, kicking her boots against the wall to force him away from it. It only took two strides for him to cross the room and drop them both onto her bunk, and barely two seconds before he’d ripped her shirt off over her head. His hands were on her breasts, lips kissing them, and she felt a rush between her legs. Angry at him still, she shoved him away and reached for the bottom of his shirt. He helped her take it off, and it was a blur as they divested themselves of their remaining clothing.

Jyn pulled Cassian down to her and kissed him as hard as he’d kissed her, but he moved away quickly, grazing his teeth down her neck and nipping at her shoulder.

“You don’t get to give stupid orders,” she said, hooking her leg over his back and pressing him down against her. “I’m not going to follow them.”

His hand moved down between her legs and his fingers slipped into her. “You will,” he said. “You’ll do as I command. You have to.”

Jyn slid her hips down and canted them up, forcing his fingers to go deeper. “I don’t have to do anything.”

“I really will write you up.” His thumb rubbed over her now, and she suppressed a moan.

“That’s funny,” she said, and her voice came out as a gasp.

“How bad do you want to come?”

“Very.”

“What would you do if I wouldn’t let you?”

“Kick you out and get myself off.”

Cassian kissed her again and dragged his chin down her front, stubble scratching her and burning her until he was between her legs. His hands spread her thighs wide for him, and he kissed her thighs for moments unending, coming so close to kissing her where she wanted him most, until she moaned in agony.

“I really will kick you out,” Jyn said. “And I do mean _kick_.”

He chuckled in his throat and kissed her right in the center, and then pleasure overrode her senses as the first two fingers of each hand stroked her right next to his mouth, his tongue running over every single part of her. She felt her arousal heighten, felt herself grow even wetter. It didn’t bother him, of course; in fact, she knew he liked it – loved it, actually. He pressed a kiss right at her opening, and then moved up to hover over her again.

“Taste yourself,” he said, and she knew why he’d intentionally wet his lips. And she didn’t know why, though she guessed it was probably the heightened emotions from being thoroughly pissed at each other, but she did, kissing his lips and feeling the wetness on them. “Don’t you taste incredible?” But she didn’t have to answer him, because his lips were at her neck again. “I’m still angry with you,” he said. “You still have to answer for what you did.”

Jyn closed her eyes, waiting for him to enter her. “I thought you were done reaming me,” she said.

“Not even close.”

Cassian put his arms around her and flipped her over, putting her on her hands and knees and then yanking her hips toward him. Then finally he was in her, and this was something she’d never done before and nothing could have prepared her for how deep he was, how it made her gasp and her arms shake. He leaned over her, chest draped over her back, arms wrapped protectively around her middle, and spoke near her ear.

“Do you like this?” he asked. She nodded, eyes shut tight. Her hips rocked back against his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Every time he thrust into her, she felt him rub her most sensitive spot, a spot she knew that if he hit just right for just long enough, would send her into an explosive orgasm.

When he spoke again, he really did still sound angry, his teeth gritted. “Promise me you won’t do it again.” Jyn didn’t reply, mute with pleasure, collapsing down onto her elbows. Cassian pulled her up again, one arm supporting her across the top of her chest, the other still at her waist. “ _Promise me,_ Jyn.”

“No,” she gasped. “I won’t let you die.”

“Do you want me to make you come like this?” His fingers were between her legs again, and it wasn’t long before she felt the orgasm start to build – on the outside. She already felt the one inside of her building, but slowly. “Because I can.”

“Wait – ”

“For what?” Cassian asked. “Why should I wait? You certainly didn’t _wait_ when I said I needed to speak with you when we landed.”

Jyn heard herself panting as the dual pleasure spiked up higher and higher. Her voice was lost to her. All she could do was moan. Cassian kissed her shoulder, his hand still moving between her legs while his other played with her breast. The orgasm grew and expanded, until she was at the peak.

“I’m close,” she got out, eyes shut so hard it hurt. “I’m close. I’m so close.”

“Good. Come. Come for me.”

It was so intense, and Jyn felt herself teeter at the peak of it. She made a noise of near-frustration, knowing when she came she’d come harder than she ever had, and she wanted it so badly. He increased his pace and she moved back hard against him, squeezing down on him to force herself into ecstasy. Finally, she fell over the precipice.

Jyn swore over and over, muffling it into her pillow, her hands gripping the fabric as her orgasm took her from both inside and out, and he moved even faster in her, extending it and intensifying it. Impossibly, Jyn felt herself become even slicker, felt him harden even further, and just when she was catching her breath, Cassian eased her down so that he was lying over her again, her legs squeezed together and his body covering hers, and he kissed her cheek. He moved slowly, and Jyn couldn’t believe how tight she felt in this position – again one she’d never done before.

“Here,” he said in a quiet voice, tugging at her pillow. She lifted her head, and he took it from her, sat up straight, and placed the pillow under her hips to raise them up. His hands roamed all over her back, squeezing spots he knew were sore ones, massaging the abused muscles underneath.

Cassian didn’t keep them in the position for long, soon maneuvering Jyn back onto her back with one leg over his shoulder. She could feel her wetness on her thighs and his, and she watched him moving in and out of her with such ease, his hands holding onto her hips, his own eyes on himself as he moved. The sight burned her fire even hotter, and she tilted her head back against the pillow, one hand on her forehead as she tried to breathe. Sweat covered her whole body, and she saw it on Cassian’s forehead, too, and knew he must be burning up. Jyn felt the pressure from his hands increase on her hips, felt and saw his pace increasing, and knew he was bringing himself closer. His eyes were still on the place where their bodies met, and Jyn wondered if it turned him on as much as it turned her on. She moved her hand down there, wondering if that would arouse him even more.

It did. “Fuck, Jyn,” he murmured, and his breath began to hitch, little noises emerging from his throat as he brought himself closer to release. He cursed again, and his pace was more intense than Jyn ever remembered it being. If she could’ve burst into flames, she would’ve, especially since she felt another orgasm growing closer to her as she rubbed herself.

“I’m going to come,” he said quickly, as if he couldn’t get the words out fast enough. “Keep doing that, keep doing that.”

She did, and with a few final pushes, he came in a way she’d never seen before, closing his eyes tight and sounding almost anguished. When he opened his eyes again, they met hers, and he must’ve seen that she was close again, too, because he quickly pulled out, pushed her hand aside, and lowered his mouth to her again, heedless of the fact that he’d just spilled inside her. He licked her hungrily, still having a taste for her, then sucked at her. She came again, the spasms convulsing her so that her body curled in on itself.

Finally they quieted and lay in one another’s arms, Jyn toying with Cassian’s hair.

“I’m still mad at you,” he said.

“I know you are,” she replied. “Ask me how much I care. And by the way, I’m still mad at you, too.”

Cassian sighed. “What are we going to do with each other, Jyn?”

“I don’t know,” Jyn said in a musing voice. “Neither of us is going to change.”

“I suppose we both knew that a long time ago.”

“Yes. I suppose we did.”

Cassian raised himself up on his elbow to look at her. He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek. “I guess I wouldn’t expect anything less of you. But you _have_ to listen to my orders.”

“You can’t expect me to do that when your life is at stake,” Jyn said. “Would you do the same? Follow orders if my life were?”

He smiled at her. “Never in a thousand years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one so far. I hope you guys will love it, too!! Thank you again, dear readers! You and your comments keep me going!! <3


	6. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there's a wall between you, and all you can do is talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a scene from the future of ["Then,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10922973/chapters/24294072) but, well, I started a smut prompt list on Tumblr, and [RogueRevenant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant) wanted to see this, and so here we are. :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Smut prompt list is here: http://bit.ly/2vwyAa7. AO3 won't let me make it pretty with HTML. I don't know why this keeps happening with Tumblr links.

Jyn lay awake in the darkness, pressing her legs together in a futile attempt to stop the tingling. It didn’t help in the slightest. It also didn’t help that she shared a wall with Cassian – which was bad enough on the face of it, because she couldn’t think about anything but him –  and could hear his restless shifting in his bunk. She wondered if he was feeling the same way she was. After a solid twenty minutes of this, she knocked on the wall.

“Cassian,” she whispered.

“What?” he called back quietly.

“I can hear you. Go to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

A pause. “Because I’m thinking about you,” he said.

“Because I’ve been hanging around the pilots’ lounge too much?” she asked.

She heard a quiet laugh. “Yes.”

Jyn smiled.

Cassian sighed, in a way that didn’t sound tired or content but…a certain sort of way that pushed another thought into her mind. “Cassian,” she said warily, “what _exactly_ are you doing in there? Right now?”

“Thinking about you,” he replied. “Just like I said.”

“Mmhm. I’ll leave you to it, then. Unless you want an audience.”

“Maybe I would,” he said. “But you’re in there, and I’m in here, and we’ve got some very thin walls on a very old freighter and some crewmates with good hearing.”

“Not Baze,” Jyn pointed out.

“No, but he’s rooming with Chirrut, and that’s worse.”

Another smile made its way across Jyn’s face again as she imagined poor Bodhi discovering what they were talking about.

“Goodnight, Cassian,” Jyn said, turning over in her bunk and closing her eyes. “Enjoy your time with yourself.”

“You could join me. In your bunk.”

Jyn’s eyes popped open. She’d never been asked that before. Had he done this before, too? She didn’t want to know. “Um,” she said.

“Talk to me,” he said, his voice both a request and a demand at the same time. “There’s a good-size blaster hole in the wall by your head.”

Jyn looked around in the dim light but couldn’t find it until she searched it out with her fingers. It was only a few centimeters above her head, lying on the pillow. “Oh,” she said. It was wide enough that she could easily fit three fingers through. “Can’t imagine this went well.”

Cassian’s hand wrapped around her fingers, and then she felt his lips press a kiss to them. “Tell me why you can’t sleep, either,” he said.

“Because of you,” she admitted. “I’m, um….” She didn’t know how to do this. “Sexually aroused?”

“How wet are you?”

“Er.” She thought. “With ‘one’ being a small sidearm and ‘ten’ being an E-web, I’d say maybe a seven? Heavy repeater cannon.”

“Ohh-kay,” Cassian said, clearly a little disturbed by her lack of sex talk.

“I’m terrible at this,” she warned.

“You’re terrible at nothing. Let’s try something else. If you were in here with me, where would you want me to touch you first?”

“Anywhere,” Jyn breathed, the answer coming out of her in a rush. Her face flushed at how easy it had been for the word to slip out. “Everywhere,” she added. His fingers were still over hers through the blaster hole.

“And you?” he asked. “Where would you want to touch me?”

Jyn flushed deeper, but she felt that heat go immediately down to her belly, turning the temperature of her body up. She felt herself relax, felt the arousal heighten. Her left hand, lying on the side of the bunk, drifted down to her sleep pants, slipping under her underwear. This wasn’t something she did often, and certainly not with an audience, but maybe, with him, she could try it. He’d already aroused her so much, and they’d even made love only a few hours prior. That should’ve quenched the fire inside her, but instead, his words, the incredibly sexy way his accented Basic filled her ears, only fueled that fire, making her desire light up again. His voice was deep, lower in pitch than usual (which she was starting to realize happened when he too was filled with desire), and she wanted him, Force, she wanted him.

“Can’t we just…can’t I come over?” she said.

He squeezed her fingers. “Not right now. Later. I promise. You didn’t answer my question.”

Jyn sighed and pushed her hand lower down her body. She gathered her courage to speak her thoughts aloud. “I’d touch you everywhere I could reach. I’d kiss you everywhere I touched. I’d want to use just my hands on you, but then I wouldn’t be able to wait. I’d have to have you in me.”

“That’s good, that’s good,” he said, and she could hear the tightness in his voice, knew that he was drawing pleasure from her words. “What are you doing?”

“Um, sort of…my hand is kind of….”

“Touch yourself.”

“Oh, this is – ”

“Just try. Trust me.”

She couldn’t deny those words when he used them, and so she did. She closed her eyes and ignored the embarrassment and shyness she felt about her own body and someone bearing witness to her pleasuring it. He waited while she worked on herself for a few moments, and then he said,

“Tell me how wet you are.”

“Very,” she said, and despite the chill of ship’s night, she began to break out in a sweat underneath the covers. She longed to have him in her, slipping easily in and out, his rhythm sweet and soft and intense and unbearably good. Jyn raised her knees up and hunched over a little, angling herself better to give her hand better access. She throbbed, aching so badly for him. “I want you in me,” she moaned, more of a complaint than a sound of pleasure.

“I want to be in you, too,” he said. “I’m thinking of you below me, beautiful, my hands in your hair, and you’re so wet for me and we have all the time in the galaxy and I just want to make love to you until we’re exhausted….” He cursed and growled. “This is not nearly as good as you. Not even close. You’re so tight and wet and it takes all I have not to come the second I’m in you….” He groaned, and Jyn could hear the fabric of his clothing rustle as his hand moved faster and faster on himself, hear his sharp intakes of breath.

Then Jyn finally felt her own ecstasy approaching her, felt her legs beginning to shake. “I’m close,” she said. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “I want to come with you. Wait for me.”

“I will.” She reached over to the hole again, found his fingers already waiting for her. They tangled together, gripping one another, and in the darkness, she listened to his breath, listened to him tell her where he was, told him where she was, paced herself, and then pushed herself through the barrier at the same time he did, his hand gripping her fingers tight as he came with her.

They lay breathing together, fingers still intertwined, until they both finally fell asleep, content.


	7. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is tired of being in control all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a reader who was interested in a dom/sub scene. It’s very light dom/sub, but still that in a way. And it’s got a twist near the end!

Since he’d joined the Rebellion, Cassian Andor had been nothing if not in perfect, constant control. He never let his guard down, never allowed himself to do something he didn’t mean to do, always followed orders and did what he was told.

And then he’d met Jyn Erso.

And his control had broken.

Whether he was making love to her, arguing with her, or going after her on a mission to protect her when he knew, _knew_ he should’ve left well enough alone, his control around her was absolutely shot. She broke him in a way nobody else could, and at first it had been uncomfortable, a weird and foreign thing he wanted to run away from. Slowly, he’d eased into it, sunk deeper into his trust with her, and found being out of control with her, around her, wasn’t so bad.

With the rest of his life, however, he remained in utter, unbreakable control.

And sometimes he got sick of it.

He and Jyn had turned in early one night to his quarters, and he found himself restless. Jyn sat on one end of his bunk reading, while he moved around the room, unable to contain his nervous energy. Needing to release his control. He knew need. He’d seen it in Jyn when they’d first met.

Jyn put her reader down. “Cassian,” she said. “You’re fidgeting. What is it?”

He didn’t answer right away. He needed to find the right words.

“I don’t know how else to say this,” he said, “other than that I need a break. And….”

“And?” Her tone was gentle.

He took a moment again to find the right words. “And I need you to help me.”

Jyn swung her legs off the bunk and put her reader on the nightstand. “Anything. What can I do?”

Cassian didn’t look at her. He hadn’t looked at her since she’d asked him what was wrong. “I’m good at taking orders,” he said.

“I know you are.”

“I need you to tell me what to do.”

Jyn didn’t reply for a moment. Worry, fear bit into Cassian’s mind. Would she run away? Would she think there was something wrong with him for asking? Would she hate him? Think less of him?

“Cassian.” She slipped off the bed and came to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, breathing her in. She kissed his jaw. “I know the Rebellion has asked a lot of you lately. Too much.” She let a breath out. “I’ll do anything you ask. Just tell me.”

Cassian pulled her tighter, not sure she understood. “I need you to tell _me_. Take the lead. Make me…just….” He finally found the exact words he was looking for. “Take away my control.”

Jyn leaned back and looked at him, green eyes steady on him. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw there was no judgment there. No question. Only love. Only understanding.

“I don’t know how,” Jyn said. “But I will try.” She put her hands on his cheeks and raised herself up to kiss his lips. “I’ve never done this.”

“Me, either.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “I’m sure.”

Jyn settled back on her feet and opened her eyes. “Okay. First things first.” She motioned at him, her eyes on his chest. “Shirt off.” She turned and walked back to the bunk as he complied. She curled her finger over her shoulder, not turning her head. “Come over here.”

He wasn’t yet aroused, still overwhelmed with stress and, if he had to be honest, some nervousness. And shyness, if he had to be _absolutely_ honest about it.

“Me first,” Jyn said as she lay back on the bunk and undid her belt. Cassian reached over to help her, but she twisted away. “No. Stay back. Watch.” He did as she worked her pants and underwear down over her hips and kicked them off onto the floor. Her legs immediately fell open. “Put the pillow under my hips,” she said, “and go down on me.”

Cassian’s arousal immediately increased, and he saw Jyn’s eyes on him, a small smile of satisfaction on her face, as he reached over her for the pillow. His erection momentarily dragged over her, and her hand darted down for a quick squeeze. His breath hissed into his mouth.

Jyn lifted her hips up, and he slid the pillow under her. Cassian put his hands on her thighs to widen them, to open her up to him, and was just about to touch his tongue to her, fully hard for her, when she said, “I want my shirt off.”

His head came up. “What?”

“My shirt.” She indicated it. “Off. Now. It’s uncomfortable.”

A little frustrated, Cassian sat up and again reached for her. Again, she twisted away.

“I can do it on my own,” she said, and he watched helplessly as she crossed her arms, each hand to the opposite hip, and removed her shirt in the sexiest way she possibly could. He groaned quietly to see her do it, already aching for her, already starting to regret this a little.

Jyn got to her knees and reached to Cassian’s belt. She undid it and unzipped him, but nothing more. She lay back again.

“Now,” she said, “kiss me and tell me what you want to do to me.”

Cassian covered her body with his and kissed her. “I want to make love to you.”

“Not specific enough.” She nipped at his lip, and he pulled back.

“I want to go down on you,” he said, “until you come. Then make love to you.”

Jyn abruptly sat up, knocking him back. “No,” she growled in his ear. To his surprise, she nipped again, this time at the crook of his neck. “I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you want to do to me. What do you fantasize about when you’re all alone and you’re getting yourself off? When you think about being with me? Tell me everything. Tell me now, or you’re not getting any of it.” He felt her hand move down between them, and then her fingers were near his lips. He licked his lips where she’d touched them, and he groaned. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Jyn said.

Already starting to throb from desire, Cassian pushed her back down. “I want to kiss your breasts,” he said first, then kissed her hard and deep. “I want to finger you. I want to go down on you until you come. I want to be inside you, feel you wet on me. I want to make you come around me. I want to feel it. I want to come inside you and give you all of me.”

“That’s good,” Jyn whispered. “That’s very good. You can go down on me now.”

Cassian moved quickly down her body and once more put his hands on her thighs, as high up as he could. Finally, she let him touch her. Now, it was her turn to moan for him, and it encouraged him, and he moved faster and faster on her, bringing her closer and closer until –

Jyn pulled away.

“No!” he said before he could stop himself. He raised himself up. “Jyn, enough. This has gone too far.”

She was giving him that little smile again. “I don’t think it has.”

Cassian sighed, regretful again, and she relented, taking pity on him, apparently, and slid her body down to his. How she was holding herself back, edging her own self, he didn’t know, because it was only moments after he put his mouth on her again that she came.

“Again,” she panted, gripping the sheets hard. Cassian looked up and met her eyes with his. “I want to come again.”

He was more than happy to oblige. “Okay,” he said, and went back to her. There was nothing he loved doing more for her than this, and he was willing to do it anytime, and pretty much anywhere, for her. In fact, they’d almost been caught late at night a few times, and had always laughed it off and made love later.

With Jyn, he thought as he lost himself in her, there simply was no need to be in control. There was no need to feel anything but _her_.

She came again, bringing him sharply out of his reverie. He smiled into her, kissing her, thanking her for what she gave him and the happiness she let him bring her. It was worth it, it was all worth it, as long as he had her to come back to.

Jyn didn’t say anything for a few moments. Her arm was across her eyes. “Take your pants off,” she finally said, her chest heaving. “Now. Get them on the floor and get in me in five seconds or you’re done.”

It was probably less than that until he was inside her, and they both moaned together. Jyn didn’t speak again for a while as he kissed her over and over, felt her soft and warm and wet and sweet around him. It was a feeling of comfort, of home, of _I’ll be there for you, whatever you need_ , and each time he made love to her, he relished every second of it, replayed it in his mind. He’d been in far too deep almost immediately after meeting her, and he was still falling down a seemingly endless tunnel of light, and he still didn’t care.

“Tell me,” Jyn said between breathless kisses, “tell me what I mean to you.”

“Everything,” Cassian whispered, but it wasn’t the right answer.

“Stop,” she said, and the command was so soft, so gentle, that at first he didn’t hear it. “ _Stop_ , Cassian.” He stopped moving in and out of her, bewildered. “Pull out of me.”

_“What?!”_

“I _said_ – ”

“I heard you.” Reluctantly, Cassian withdrew from her, groaning at the loss of contact as he did so.

“Make me come again,” she said.

His pulse was up too high. His excitement, his anticipation of release. He couldn’t wait much longer. Taking a steadying breath and wiping sweat off his brow, he moved one hand down to her, the other on her leg, and pushed his fingers in. He rubbed her and rubbed her, and she pushed herself hard against him as he moved his other hand back up to post next to her head and kissed her lips. She was already so aroused that her climax came easily, her body clenching around him, and – maybe selfishly – Cassian withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around himself, unable to stop himself.

At least she didn’t see that.

“Go in me again,” she said, her eyes closed, her voice dreamy. “Slowly. Very slowly.”

He did, moaning as he effortlessly slipped into her. She was so wet. Wetter than he’d ever felt her. He could feel it on her thighs and his. Again, she didn’t speak for a bit, their moans and gasps and kisses and the shaking of the old bunk the only sounds. Cassian knew he was being rough, raised high above her on his arms and his hips moving too fast and hard, knew at this point that she _had_ broken his control, and he was delirious with it, high on it, and he was close, _so_ close, and if he could get her to come when he was inside her it would be –

“Stop,” she commanded.

_“Jyn!”_

Cassian halted and almost collapsed, his arms already shaking. He looked at her incredulously, his body burning, his climax so close, the ache nearing the level of pain.

“Out again,” she said. “Until you figure out the right thing to say.”

“Right thing to…what?” He pulled out of her yet again, breathing hard, trying to steady himself, but he was shaking all over.

“Come up here,” Jyn said, crooking her finger again. Cassian joined her at the head of the bed, but he wasn’t sure he could speak again. Jyn had her finger and thumb wrapped around his base, squeezing him hard, holding his release back. She turned her head to look him in the eye. He saw the love there again, and it calmed his heart a bit. “I need you to tell me what I mean to you. _Exactly_ what. You’ve said it before. I want to hear it again.”

Cassian let out his breath as he smiled, and moved his hand to her cheek. “I love you.”

Jyn gave him a soft, sweet kiss. “I love you, too, Cassian. Now you may come.”

He didn’t have to be told twice.

But she had more to say.

“Look at me,” she said as he began to make love to her again. Cassian opened his eyes, dazed, drunk, high. “I have one last order for you: I want it hard, I want it rough, and I want it fast.”

Cassian wiped again at his brow and looked at her. Dark hair was stuck to her face, glistening with sweat and flushed red. “Are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jyn nodded. “I’m sure.”

He lay down on her, supporting himself on his elbows. He was inside her still, and he still hurt, throbbing, aching for release. It even made his chest hurt, to hold off.

“Jyn,” he said, “I can be…pretty…intense.”

“I’m sure you can,” she said. Her eyes were steady on his. “That’s why I’m asking.” She shrugged and looked away, and he _knew_ , with all his skills and experience and training, that she was _playing_ him right now. That she was not yet through. It both electrified and pained him. Did she really want this from him? He’d had so many bad experiences, been with women who’d had their own share of bad experiences, too, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Jyn in any way and have her hate him in the morning.

He couldn’t live with himself if that happened.

“I can see you’re done following my lead and taking orders like you asked,” Jyn said, her face still turned away from him.

Cassian couldn’t stop himself, even though he knew she was playing him like he’d played so many targets. _She’s won._ “No, wait – ”

Jyn’s head snapped back to him, her eyes hard. _It’s all a game._

He smiled at her. Just a little.

She smiled back. Just a little more.

“If you’re done with orders from me,” Jyn said, “then I want to take orders from _you_.”

That was it. He pushed hard into her, just once, deep, deep to his base, crushed his lips against hers, and pulled back away from her and out of her. His heart pounded and his blood pressure shot sky high into oblivion.

“On your hands and knees,” he gasped. "Now."

She flipped over, and he pulled her hips to his. In a second he was in her again, and she was before him on her hands and knees, hair falling around her face, head hung down and moaning _loud_ for him, looking beautiful and radiant for him. He wrapped his arms around her middle, pressing his cheek into her back, and first rocked with her for a few moments. Then he complied with what she wanted, pulled her hips back against his every time he thrust, and he had never heard sounds like this from her, never heard himself groan like that or say the things that came out of his mouth, and she said those things, too, and she cursed and moaned and pounded the mattress with her fist. Cassian felt dizzy and was about to break, seeing her like that, wholly undone for him. Enjoying him. Enjoying what he did to her and made her feel. Enjoying this part of him she'd never experienced and that he had, in some ways, been ashamed of -- but been willing to give to her, because it was Jyn, and she could have anything of his that she wanted. Because he loved her, and she already had all of him.

“Tell me you like it,” he rasped into her ear. Her hair brushed by his face and tickled him, making his skin buzz with the electricity running through it. He rocked so hard with her it threatened to throw her balance off and collapse them down onto the bunk. "I want to know you like it."

“I like it,” she whispered back hoarsely. He saw her hands clenched around the sheets, saw the shakiness in her arms, and knew she meant what she said.

“Harder,” he said, pulling her hips even firmer against his. “Don’t make me do all the work.” Then, in a moment of blind passion, his heart rate impossibly high and his blood too hot, he told her what more he wanted. What he knew she wanted, too: "Fuck me. Fuck me, Jyn!"

Jyn met him thrust for thrust, crying out in her own delirium, and he knew he was digging his fingers too deeply into her hips, and he forced himself to ease off.

_I can be pretty intense._

Cassian winced, trying to hold himself back. Trying to believe this was what she truly wanted from him. Her fingers scrabbled at the sheets, so he pushed her forward, and she dug her fingers down between the wall and the mattress to hold onto the mattress itself. Cassian rubbed her again between her legs, fast and hard and heard her getting close.

“Jyn….” he grit out as he felt his own orgasm approaching fast, way too fast, at a speed and intensity he’d never felt before and wasn’t sure he could handle. Her name came to his lips over and over, and he barely managed to tell her, “Come with me,” when he both heard and felt her explode at the exact time he did and his world went white and he saw every star in the galaxy. He held her so tight he was afraid he’d break her, and for a moment, he thought his heart stopped.

They collapsed down on the bed, gasping for air.

“Ohhh, Force,” Jyn said. “Ohhh, _fuck_."

"Good?" Cassian asked. "It wasn't too rough for you? I wasn't?"

Jyn shook her head, still breathing hard. "No. It was really, really good. I could probably come again just thinking about it.”

“Want to?”

“No no no,” she said. “I don’t think I could handle it.”

“I bet you could.” And his hand was between her legs again, fingers pushing into her, and he didn’t care that she was slick with his release, fingers slipping in it as he found her spot.

She wasn’t lying. It only took a short time before she clenched around him again.

Jyn kissed his fingers, and he smiled at her, tangling his fingers in her hair and resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you, Jyn,” he said.

Jyn smiled back at him. “I know you do, Cassian,” she said. “Thank you for trusting me with this. Feeling a little better?”

Cassian laughed. “Yes.”

“Just let me know if you ever need that again.”

Cassian raised his eyebrows. “You really liked all that?”

Jyn kissed him. “Kind of loved it, actually.”

“Okay, then. I promise I will let you know.”

She was still smiling, and she cuddled against him, and for the first time in a long time, he felt no stress at all. He couldn’t find the word for what he was feeling until just before he drifted off. It was a word he didn’t use very often, and used so little that he had to translate it first from Festian into Basic:

_Relaxed._

Cassian Andor was relaxed.


	8. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is tasked with getting information from an Imperial while undercover, and Cassian gets a little jealous even though he knows it’s all pretend. Cue Jyn’s underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combining a kiss meme prompt from Tumblr + an idea of my own. For @ibonekoen
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt: A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take any more.**

_Cassian’s POV_

 

Despite Jyn being in a fancy gown and looking gorgeous, Cassian hardly noticed her. Tonight, she wasn’t Jyn Erso. She was Myra Overby, Imperial citizen, and she was currently teasing out some very good information from their target. Her forced laughter, a tinkle only Cassian would know was fake, made its way over to him where he sat a few barstools away from her. She fanned herself with a handmade paper contraption worth at least a week’s worth of food for the Alliance, and her smile burned bright for the Imp sitting across from her.

            Cassian was a professional, and he was watching the situation covertly…but his world had narrowed to Jyn, and Jyn alone, her black-lined eyes and blackened lashes, her deep-pink-colored lips, the flush on her cheeks, her shining like a beacon to him in the dark bar.

            The suit pants had long passed just being merely uncomfortable; they were now painful.

            It had been over an hour at the bar, and hours since she had started working this target and since Cassian had been watching her. She needed to finish up _soon_ so she could move on to the next part, where they both waited until the target left and she pretended to pick Cassian up and take him back to her hotel room. They’d be leaving the planet and returning back to base in the morning.

            Once they got to the room, Cassian planned on immediately kissing her and then making love to her. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.

            It wasn’t until they were back in that room that Cassian felt a rush of feelings. They were safe, Jyn having played the Imp until he’d left and then pretended to pick up Cassian and take him back with her, but they still couldn’t shed their aliases. It was just that they were alone, and Cassian realized he’d never seen Jyn smile like that before, and suddenly, he had feelings he’d never had before.

            He pinned her against the door, hiking the dress above her hips and sliding his hand into her underwear. Jyn gasped, and his lips were on hers right after.

            “I couldn’t take anymore,” he said. “I’ve been hard for the last hour.”

            She was already wet, and he wasn’t surprised. He had caught her glances over the Imp’s shoulder, her eyes meeting his. Cassian pulled her over to the bed and laid her down on it, her beautiful gown still up over her hips. Then he was kissing down her legs as he pulled her underwear down.

            “Jealous?” Jyn teased, still as Myra.

            “Never,” Cassian replied, not sure who he was at the moment.

            Jyn flicked her underwear off her foot where it had gotten hung up, and Cassian caught it in one hand. He moved up the bed, grabbed her hands, and twined the garment securely around her wrists.

            “Hey!” she said. “What are you – ”

            “Shh.” He kissed her to quiet her protests. “Right, Myra? You picked _me_ up. You don’t even know me.”

            “I think I know enough.”

            “Do you?”

            Jyn clamped her mouth shut, her hands working at the binding, and stared back at him.

            “I think,” Cassian said as he kissed his way down her body, over her gown, “I know a lot more about you than you know about me.”

            “So?” Jyn challenged.

            “ _So_ , I think I know how to handle you.”

            Jyn made to push him back with her foot, but he just grabbed it and moved it away from his chest. Cassian skimmed his fingers up her sides, saw her body twitch as a tingle raced over her, and leaned down to whisper into her ear.

            “Trust me,” he said.

            It took only those words for Jyn to relax, even though he knew she already trusted him inherently. Sometimes, it just took a little reminder – for both of them. He said the words aloud for her as much as for him.

            “Keep your hands there,” Cassian said, and Jyn stopped fighting, her crossed wrists raised above her head and resting on the pillow. When he moved down again, he felt her tense with anticipation. She knew exactly where he was going. He couldn’t wait to get there. He pulled her hips toward him, maybe a little too roughly, and he put his mouth on her, breathing out a sigh to have her center near him again. It was too much, watching her with that man. He’d been on assignments with a partner before, seen women be seductive to withdraw information like poison from a viper, and never had any qualms about it, even if the partner happened to be someone he was friendly with or, on occasion, had slept with. He’d never felt jealous, never possessive, never irritated, never any other emotion or feeling other than professional respect. In fact, feelings never even factored into the equation. Cassian simply acted, completely submerged in his cover identity so that any part of him that might have felt even the most remote emotion, buried even further down, was utterly impossible for him to reach.

            Jyn, though….

            Her hips jerked back when his mouth touched her, and he took them in his hands to pull them back to his lips.

            “Don’t do that,” he said. “Or don’t you want this?”

            “Don’t be an idiot,” she hissed.

            Cassian smiled – he knew what he did drove her crazy in the best way – and concentrated again on pleasuring her. He went slowly, intending to take more time than he usually did, and he always went slow anyway. This time, however, he was testing her boundaries, testing to see if she’d really cooperate with being bound.

            She didn’t. Not that he expected her to.

            His touch was light, and he felt her thighs grip his head to pull him closer. When he refused to be budged, she reached down with her hands, and she pushed on his head.

            Cassian’s head immediately snapped up – the exact opposite of what she wanted. She looked back at him, defiant.

            He sat back up on his knees, shrugged out of his coat, and hung it on the bedpost. Then he began rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

            “Darling,” he said, because it was something his alias might say, “I don’t remember if I told you what line of work I’m in?”

            “I’m aware,” Jyn said, her knees shyly together, her bound hands on her stomach.

            “So you know that I am a _very_ patient man.”

            She pursed her lips. Her eyes still flared with defiance. Cassian smiled back at her.

            “It may not sound the most interesting or glamorous,” he said as he slid off the bed, standing back so she could watch as he unbuckled his belt, “but buying and trading stocks is incredibly important. It’s done in the background, in the shadows, where no one sees it.” He pulled the belt out of the loops, folded it up, and set it on the ground. “I’ve been assigned to watch certain stocks before and waited days until they gave up the… _price_ …I was looking for. I’ve spent hours just sitting in a room, just me and that one commodity, waiting until the _exact right moment_ to push and go for it. Or waiting to see if it breaks before I do.” He unzipped and carefully removed his pants. Jyn’s eyes dipped down, taking in his erection, but he kept his eyes on hers. “Do you know the longest I’ve waited, Myra?”

            “No,” Jyn said in a bored tone.

            “Sixty-two hours.” He paused for effect and began to push his underwear down. When he joined Jyn again on the bed, he draped his body over hers, teasing his erection between her legs, and said, “Before you, do you know how long it had been since I’d had sex?” She shook her head again, her resistance melting away. “More hours than I can count.”

            Jyn gave him a disdainful look. Her hands still rested on her stomach. “What, like a month? I know how men can be about that.”

            Now Cassian shook his head, still keeping his actions slow, his eyes never leaving hers. “Years.”

            “How many?”

            “Why do you want to know?”

            “Oh, now I’m the commodity?” Jyn quirked an eyebrow and her lips at him. “I know how you and your type work. Don’t think for a second that I don’t.”

            “All right,” Cassian said. “Then if you know me so well, you probably know that it’s a bad idea to disobey stock traders.”

            “Obedience, then, is it?”

            He took her hands and moved them above her head again. “Partly. Are you done now?”

            Jyn lay her head back down, her eyes closing again. Cassian watched her for a moment to be sure she was going to trust him on this, and then he moved back between her legs again. She moaned when he resumed going down on her, and even though her body twitched, she didn’t reach for him again. He increased his pace, building her up, but it took longer than usual for her to come, and he knew it would, because he didn’t use his fingers on her. She groaned when she did, and he watched her as her eyes shut tight as she curled up off the bed. When it was over, she lay back again, panting. Before she had even recovered fully, Cassian took advantage of her daze and quickly thrust into her, knowing the aftermath of the orgasm would make his entrance feel extra good on her. She gasped and her arms came up and over her head again, but he grabbed her wrists and held them in place.

            “No,” he said. “I just want you to enjoy this without regard for me. Don’t make me tell you again.”

            She obeyed, her head tossing from side to side as he moved in her. He touched her body wherever he wanted, kissed her everywhere he could reach, and made the whole act about her. It was only when he’d brought himself close to the edge, when he was pressing on her stomach with his palms after giving her another orgasm, his throat closing around her name and holding it back because he so badly wanted to utter it, that he reached a shaking hand forward, above her head, to untie her, swallowing hard as he forced himself to hold off.

            He knew Jyn would be able to tell when he was about to come, and she immediately wrapped her arms around his head right before he did only seconds later, lying down on her chest and gripping her body, overwhelmed by the sensations in his own.

            They lay together in the quiet of the night, holding one another, fingers drifting across hot skin. Jyn still had her gown on, and Cassian still wore his dress shirt. She didn’t say anything, and neither did he. It was as he expected, because that was how they always were after making love.

            What he didn’t expect was for her to pick up her underwear from the bedspread, twist it quickly around his wrists, lean her forehead against his, and whisper through a wicked smile, “My turn.”


	9. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conserve water. Share a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt for alejandra925 from The New RebelCaptain Smut Prompts List. #s 5 (semi-public), 7 (overheard), & 13 (gentle).

The whole Rogue One crew was absolutely filthy, and they were bickering, but the one thing they could agree on was that General Draven was a sadist.

            “Strain is good for the soul,” Chirrut said as they marched back in the mud and rain and dark.

            “I don’t even know why I had to participate,” Bodhi moaned, shaking rainwater and muck off his hands. “I’m the pilot!” Then he muttered, “I’m the pilot.”

            “There’s nothing for you to even complain about,” Baze said, brandishing his cannon. “Mud washes off. My cannon is completely jammed.”

            “It’s only another kilometer,” Cassian said.

            Baze took aim at the base. “Get me a clear shot, and I could get Draven.”

            “Treason, Baze!” Cassian snapped. “I’m just as displeased as you are about these new training protocols, but they are what they are!”

            “I could choke him,” Jyn offered. “With my truncheon? Just a little bit, till he blacks out?”

            Cassian gestured angrily. “Enough of this! All of you!”

            In the end, they settled for Cassian walking on ahead so he couldn’t hear and the rest of the crew coming up with creative ways of punishing Draven on his own training course. When they finally stomped into base, adding their muddy footprints to everyone else’s, they headed immediately to their quarters to get their toiletries buckets and towels for showers.

            Jyn went with Cassian to the officers’ lodgings, which she knew none of the crew would find suspicious given she was Cassian’s second. The soles of their boots squeaked loudly on the cheap flooring, and the absurd combination of the sound with Cassian’s obvious thundercloud of a mood made Jyn clamp her jaw shut tight to hold in her laughter.

            Not that she should have expected he would have missed it.

            He rounded on her at his door. “Something funny, Sergeant?”

            Jyn shook her head quickly. “Not at all.”

            Cassian gave her a half-hearted growl and unlocked his door. Jyn followed him into his small quarters and watched as he gathered his towel and bucket. She shut the door.

            “It’s late,” he said. “You should go to sleep.”

            “I’m suddenly not very tired,” Jyn said. “Besides, it’s a bad idea to exercise so close to bedtime. It keeps a person up.”

            “Well, you can take that up with Draven yourself. Excuse me.”

            Cassian tried to get past her, but she stepped into his path. He raised his eyebrows, a silent question.

            “I was thinking,” Jyn said, “that a nice, hot shower would do the trick. Put me right to sleep. Besides” – she opened her arms out to the side and looked down at herself – “I’m absolutely filthy.”

            “We all are,” Cassian said. “We were training in pure mud.”

            “All right, then.” Jyn turned and reached for the door. “Enjoy your shower, then, Captain.” She looked back over her shoulder at him. _“Alone.”_

            “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

            Jyn turned back around. “I do. I am very aware. Which is why I’m suggesting it.” She encircled her arms around his neck and pushed herself up to whisper in his ear. “No one around.”

            “Oh, this is such a bad, bad idea, Jyn….”

            Jyn pushed her leg between his, feeling him hard against her thigh. “Mm, and I can tell you don’t like it in the slightest.”

            He looked away with a smile, one of his rare moments of bashfulness she occasionally caught from him, and she smiled, too.

            “C’mon,” Jyn said, tilting her head. “Just you and me. It’ll be fun.”

            Cassian let her lead him down to the refreshers for the male officers, and even though she knew he was on alert and his eyes were shooting around for any sign of other people, they saw no one. The ’freshers were completely deserted, and they slipped in. They chose the stall at the far end of the line and quickly disrobed. They stepped in, and Cassian turned on the water, waiting till it was hot before gathering Jyn in his arms and kissing her, the water soaking them and running down their bodies.

            “I missed you today,” he said. He smoothed her hair back, wetting it down. “Meetings and reports and then the training….”

            “Was it worth it for this?” Jyn asked, hugging him around his neck and holding him tight. Days like this, when they went the length of a day without seeing one another, nagged at her in a way she knew they shouldn’t. Her whole life she’d gone without him, gone without anyone, gone years without anyone, and then suddenly, she was out of her cell on Wobani, on Yavin IV, in the war room, and he was there and he was talking to her and –

            Jyn closed her eyes as rivulets of hot water coursed down her skin, feeling his warm skin beneath her chin. How little time it took for things to change.

            “Always,” Cassian answered. He kissed her hair, and his fingers combed back through it from her scalp to the ends. “Always.”

            They soaped up, taking turns washing each other and getting the mud off, then spent a moment luxuriating in the warmth of the water. Cassian kissed Jyn again, a kiss of demand, of need, and she adjusted her balance as he moved her back against the wall and lifted her right leg up, opening her to him. With some delicate maneuvering, they were able to make the position work, with Jyn up on her toes. Cassian reached up to the showerhead and directed the flow onto their aching shoulders, and Jyn smiled, enjoying this moment together with him. His eyes were on hers, the look in them intense, the very same look as the one he’d given her in the elevator on Scarif. It was as if he were staring right into her soul. Their lovemaking varied wildly based on their moods and situations, but when it was slow and gentle like this, he often got that look, the one that made her heart warm with a flutter and know she was loved.

            Jyn’s eyes closed, and her voice rose with each slow, deep, measured thrust of his. When he turned her around so her back was to him and her hands were on the stall, she no longer cared about who, if anyone, heard. Rebels came and went at all hours around the base, but surely no one needed a shower at _this_ hour. Besides, Rogue One was the only team out at the training site tonight.

            Another moan was already out of Jyn’s mouth before she heard the hushed voices.

            “Do you hear that?” the first voice said.

            “Yeah, and that is not fair,” said the second. “That should be one of _us_.”

            “Who’s even awake right now?”

            “We are. Doing administrative work because you mouthed off to Draven.”

            Jyn looked over her shoulder, to see Cassian’s mouth opened in shock along with hers. They were two Intelligence agents! Cassian’s fingers gripped her hips tighter.

            “We should go,” the first voice said. “It’s probably someone higher up than us.”

            “Intelligence has been out on the training site all week,” the second voice said. “I bet it’s someone we know.”

            “Oh, I do not want to know. I _definitely_ do not want to know. You know who trained me? Andor. One of the things he said that I’ll always remember is that sometimes you need to get the hell out of a situation even when it seems like everything is okay, and oh, Force, those people in there just stopped, and they can hear us, and they know, and what if it’s him, and we should _go_.”

            “But I have to use the ’fresher – ”

            _“No.”_

            The door opened and shut again, and they were gone. “Anyone you know?” Jyn asked. Cassian nodded.

            “Yeah,” he said. “I don’t like either one of them.”

            The mood seemed to have passed now that the two spies had interrupted them, but Jyn wanted to recapture it. She pushed back against him, even though his hands had gone slack at her waist.

            Cassian reached over to turn the water off. “We should get back.”

            “We’re not finished,” Jyn said. She looked back over her shoulder and gave him a demure smile. “You really want to leave me like this?”

            He didn’t reply, just dropped his hands and stepped back from her. Jyn turned around, which was when she saw he had _definitely_ lost the mood. She immediately dropped to her knees and had him in her mouth in a second, and she heard him stifle a groan as he braced himself against the wall behind him. It wasn’t long before she was able to get him hard again, and he bent over, hauled her up, and pulled her onto him, supporting her weight. They were much quieter, their breaths the only sound in the enclosed space, and Jyn let the rhythmic motion lull her. She had her arms wrapped around Cassian’s neck, her legs around his waist, and her head on his shoulder. It was peaceful, and tiredness settled over her. She thought of putting on fresh, soft clothes and crawling into bed next to Cassian, snuggling close to him and saying goodnight and falling asleep. Waking up next to him in the morning to start another hectic day fighting the Empire. She wouldn’t see him again till late in the evening again tomorrow. She and the Rogue One crew had mission prep – Draven had actually wanted her in charge of that part of it this time – and Cassian would be buried in officer work getting ready for it as well.

            But right now, she was with him, and it felt like they were the only two in the entire universe. Jyn was so content, so relaxed, and it was so quiet that she almost missed the moment when he finished. Then they just held each other for a bit, until Cassian put her down, turned on the water again, and they rinsed off.

            When Jyn burrowed down into him in his bunk shortly after, just as she wanted to, she smiled, and tomorrow didn’t seem so bad after all.


	10. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love after Jyn nearly dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompts for grexigone from The New RebelCaptain Smut Prompts Project. 8. After nearly dying (Jyn) & 13\. Gentle

Blaster fire, lancing hot and fast and red into her chest and abdomen, falling back, hitting hard duracrete. Cannon fire, even hotter and faster, Baze turning the stormtrooper who’d hit Jyn into a smoking, charred, disfigured mass. How this trooper had gotten past the crew and managed to fire on Jyn, she didn’t know, but as her vision began to darken, eyes staring up at a gray sky, she realized it didn’t really matter.

* * *

Medbay. Bacta. Immobile. Unable to move on her own. Doctor, Cassian, 2-1B conversing about her odds. The look on Cassian’s face when he looked over at her, and knowing her chances weren’t very good. Looking away from him because that hurt worse than the wounds. Her eyes on the stark white ceiling and buzzing lights. Just one tear, trickling hot down her left temple and into her hair.

* * *

“I’m fine. I’m _fine_!” 

Jyn waved her hand at him, irritated, and continued making her way back slowly to her quarters, her other hand on the wall to help her.

“You’re not fine,” Cassian said. He ignored her protests and slipped his arm around her waist. Jyn relented and leaned against him, draping her arm around his neck. It felt too much like a reversal of their escape from Scarif, and that made the trauma of all this so much worse.

Once they were in Jyn’s quarters, she dropped onto her bunk, exhausted from the effort of walking back. The doctor had insisted on a wheelchair, but she had adamantly refused. Cassian had just shrugged at the guy, and they’d left.

“You should rest,” Cassian said, crouching down to remove her boots. “You’re on medical leave for another week still, at the very least.”

“I don’t _need_ medical leave.”

“You do. You got shot twice in the chest and once in the gut. You’re lucky you’re alive.” He placed her boots to the side and took her socks off. Then he looked up into her eyes. “You nearly died, Jyn. Do you know that?”

Jyn waved it off and looked away. A part of her knew that, but she wasn’t about to admit it or accept it.

“Thanks,” she said, and stood so she could turn the covers back. She hissed in pain when her pants rubbed against the bandage over her gut wound, and she unfastened her pants. “Even clothes hurt to wear.”

“Here, let me help – ”

“I’ve got it – ” 

“Jyn…”

She relented again, dropping her hands down, and let him work her pants off with care. Her eyes on his face – determinedly turned away from hers, a little too intensely focused on his task – the whole time, she lifted her arms above her head so he could remove her shirt as well.

Then he looked.

“Jyn…” he said again, seeing her wounds. Jyn instinctively covered herself with her arms, but Cassian gently uncrossed them. “Let me see.” He brushed his fingers down each bandage, so gingerly Jyn couldn’t even feel his touch. He looked up at her again, another pained look on his face that made her heart twinge. “I’m sorry. I should’ve done a better job watching your back. If I’d just – ”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Jyn said. “It was that stormtrooper’s.”

Cassian cupped her face in his hands, eyes still intent on hers. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

Jyn gave him a little smile and put her hands over his. “Me, too.”

He let his hands drop from her cheeks. “I’ll go so you can rest. Call me if you need anything. I’ll have my comlink on me.” With a squeeze of her hand, he turned to go.

Jyn pulled him back. “Wait,” she said.

“Yes?”

She hesitated, but just for a second. Then she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, needing him so badly in that moment, needing life, to feel alive, when she’d skated far too close to death. Cassian was the type to refuse as his way of protecting her, to respond with, “You’re hurt, this is a bad idea, you should rest, no,” but he didn’t. He just kissed her back, and with the same intensity, and didn’t object when her fingers found his belt and unbuckled it. It clattered loudly on the floor, holstered blaster and all, and Jyn’s hands were at his hips pushing his pants down. He took his hands off the small of her back so he could shuck his jacket and remove his shirt, and Jyn eased her body back onto the bunk while he made quick work of his boots and socks.

Cassian hooked his arms under her thighs and pulled her down so she was partway off the bunk, her feet on the floor. “I don’t want to put my weight on you,” he said. “Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop.”

Jyn shook her head hard. “No. I won’t want you to stop. I want you to take away the pain and the memory.”

Cassian looked at her with parted lips. Hesitant. Jyn stared back at him. Unflinching.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay.” 

Jyn reached down to grab him, and she helped him enter her. He was slow with it, probably still afraid of hurting her, and she moved her hips closer to his. She could tell he was still doubtful and worried, especially when he didn’t move inside her and instead leaned down to kiss her gently.

“Cassian…” she said, starting to become a little irritated.

Cassian moved his hand from her cheek to her jaw. “I don’t know that I can. Not when you’re hurt. Not when you nearly died.”

Jyn grit her teeth. “I need you to do this for me. Or do you need an order? _Captain._ ”

“No,” he whispered, but he kissed her hard then, at the same time as his hips moved away from hers, only to slam back hard. He did it again, and Jyn braced her hands against the wall behind her head. The pain in her chest and abdomen receded as she focused on this. It became secondary as Cassian’s movements overtook her consciousness.

“Push back against me,” he said, and Jyn pushed harder against the wall. He only continued thrusting into her a few more times before he pulled out and reached for her, gently turning her over so that she faced away from him, aware of her bandages as he did so. He spread her legs further apart with his hands and pressed his thumbs into her. That lasted mere seconds before she heard him shifting, and she closed her eyes tight and knew what he was about to do.

She almost collapsed down onto the bunk when she felt his mouth, touching her from another angle than she was used to. His tongue bathed every part of her, wetting her even further, before drawing a line up to the very top of her thigh. He pushed into her again, entering slowly at first, then pushing in the rest of the quickly. She cried out in surprised pleasure. Cassian bent over her, his hands instinctively going between her legs as he kissed her shoulder blades and back before resting his cheek on her, rocking her gently as he moved. She heard him say her name, and she gripped the sheets in her hands, eyes closed, trying to push back the memory of what had happened to her.

“I want to see you,” he said. “Let me see you.”

Jyn found herself on her back again, with him standing at the side of the bunk and her up near the edge of it. Her knees squeezed his thighs as he bent over and kissed her, the sweetest and gentlest of kisses. His eyes focused on her, and she watched as he got closer and closer to his peak and fought to keep his eyes open.

They only closed for a second or two. His breath shuddered out of him, and Jyn ran her hands down his face over and over, and she kissed him on the lips and then his forehead.

Afterward, they got into Jyn’s bunk and held each other close. The sedating effect of the painkillers was too much for Jyn to fight, and furthermore, she was too content to fight it. She drifted off in Cassian’s arms, happy to be alive.


	11. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian are undercover at an Imperial ball, and they’d really rather be doing anything else. Or, rather, something else in particular. And so they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my lovelies! I have not updated this in a while. And now I have been inspired to write something filthy, so, just a warning: this won’t be pretty. It is absolute, pure porn of the porniest kind. The smuttiest thing I’ve ever written. Even when I said I wouldn’t, but I talk to [jenniferjun1per](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per) way, way too much, and that is dangerous to Jyn and Cassian’s sexual health. Get ready to get it on like crazy.
> 
> Dedicated to jenniferjun1per, naturally.

Jyn would rather be anywhere else than at an Imperial ball. The mission had been easy, and this was just gravy. Their target would funnel information back to them via one of Cassian’s Imperial aliases, and they would have a good source of intel on this planet.

So Jyn was ready to go home now.

Unfortunately, they had to stick it out through the end of the night.

As it dragged on and on, Jyn found her mind wandering back to the morning, when she and Cassian had quickly made love before starting their day. It had been hot and intense, and the memory still thrilled her. Just thinking about it made her squirm in her seat a bit as she sat there with her chin in her hand, but it was a pleasant sort of discomfort. Just enough to feel good and remind her of what lay ahead for them that night.

“You’re restless,” Cassian murmured, his gaze still on the dance floor where the Imperials swung about in some old, choreographed dance.

“I’m thinking about this morning,” Jyn murmured back.

“I know you are.”

Jyn saw his keen gaze flick around the room, but nobody was watching them. The party had mostly died down, and the rest of the people who were left were mellow on wine and chatting amongst themselves. Cassian crossed his legs and leaned back, bumping into her, and her silverware clattered down to the floor.

“I'll get that,” he said, and ducked under the table.

Jyn frowned. That was so unlike him to be so clumsy –

She almost gasped out loud. By the Force, he was under her gown and in between her legs, and her underwear was sliding swiftly down. He lifted first one slippered foot, then the other, to pull them off.

Then he spread her legs wide, and he began to go down on her under the table.

Jyn clenched her fist on top of the table, looking around, wondering if anyone had noticed them. No one had. No one even so much as glanced at them. Between her legs, Cassian had soaked her with his tongue and her own arousal, and her nails raked the white linen when his tongue slipped into her.

Her chest hurt, and she knew she had to breathe.

_Breathe, Jyn. Breathe._

She couldn’t breathe.

His mouth was on her clit, his tongue teasing over it in the tiniest of strokes, then sucking, as he fingered her. His hand went to her thigh after a moment, and she could feel the wetness there, but it didn’t matter: she already knew how aroused she was. If he didn’t get her off _soon_ , there was going to be a problem.

But he did. He always did. It wasn’t even half a minute later that she came, her hand gripping the back of his head and pressing him into her and her thighs clutching him tight as she took deep breaths and fought the expression threatening to take over her face.

“Madam!” said a man whose name Jyn could not remember for the life of her. Jyn looked up into his face, shaking slightly. “Ah, I see you have been enjoying our wine. It does flush one so. And it is _hot_ in here, is it not? With whom did you come?”

“Me,” Cassian said as he emerged from under the table, wiping his mouth with a folded scrap of black that she realized was _her underwear_. He sat back down in his chair. “She came with me. Here’s your fork, darling.”

Jyn gave him as much of a glare as she could muster and snatched it from him. “Thank you, my heart.”

The man left, and Jyn looked back at Cassian in shock. “What was _that_?” she said, keeping her voice down. Cassian shrugged, an expression of innocence on his face.

“You looked bored,” he said simply. “Also, I knew what was on your mind. I don’t see the problem.”

“That was positively filthy.”

“Right.” He looked back at the dance floor. “You didn’t like it one bit.”

Jyn growled. He would pay for this. She just had to figure out how.

It didn’t take long for an idea to occur to her. She scooted her chair closer to his so that they were touching, and slid over so that she was half on his chair, pressed against him. Then she dropped her chin onto his shoulder, a pleasant smile on her face to keep up the appearance of their aliases.

“Fine, you want to be filthy?” she said into his ear. “All right. Two can play at your game. At some point tonight, I am going to return the favor and suck you off till you see every star in this star system. You’re not going to be allowed to put it in me. You’re just going to have to take it. I will do everything you like, everything that makes you so hard you can’t stand it, and I’m going to make you wait to come until you beg me.”

“I think I’ve had enough of this for tonight,” Cassian said, grabbing her hand and quickly standing. “Let’s go.”

 

Jyn said nothing as Cassian drove them back to their hotel in a rented speeder. She stared out the window, keeping her silence, waiting for the right moment. When they were on a lonely highway heading far away from that insufferable Imperial ball, she turned to Cassian, reached across the center console, and started unbuckling his belt. He started to exclaim her name but cut himself off. The speeder was most likely safe, but they were undercover and couldn’t break it.

Jyn ignored his yelp of surprise and kept working, maneuvering him free of the fabric. Then she did exactly as she said, pushing her mouth down on him and giving him a merciless blow job. She used her hand to pull and to twist, used her thumb and forefinger to squeeze, swirled her tongue and sucked just around his tip, and slowly lowered her mouth down all the way to take him as deep as she could.

Cassian swerved over to the shoulder of the road, slammed on the brakes, and parked the speeder. He pushed at her shoulders until Jyn raised herself up, and then he grabbed her face and pulled her to his, kissing her hard.

“Fuck, I want you, I want you,” he whispered. “Let me have you.”

“Beg me,” Jyn rasped back at him.

“Please, please,” he said as he desperately tried to move the layers of her dress aside so he could find her opening. She still wasn’t wearing her underwear. She had no idea what he’d done with it.

“Tell me how bad you want me,” Jyn said.

“Really bad,” he answered. “All day. Ever since this morning.”

“Tell me,” Jyn said, now murmuring in his ear, “that you want to fuck me.”

“I do,” he said, his nails raking down the sides of her scalp, tearing pins free. "I want to fuck you. I _really_ want to fuck you."

“And you want to hear me.”

“Yes. Be loud for me.”

Jyn kissed him again, kissed his jaw, and moved to his other ear. “I want you to be loud for me, too. Tell me you’re going to make me come. Make me come for just you.”

He slammed his head back against the headrest, eyes closed. “Yes. Please.”

“Say it, then,” Jyn said.

Cassian moved his mouth to hers again, speaking his words into her. “I’ll make you come. Just for me. No one else. I’ll make you come. Anything.”

“All right.” She placed her lips back at his ear and lowered her voice so much that not even the most sensitive listening device, had it been in their speeder, could pick up on it. “Fuck me hard, Captain.”

He finally found her opening under the dress and pushed hard up into her as she sat quickly down on him. She rocked up with him again, letting him set the pace.

“I’m not going to be able to last long,” he said, swallowing visibly and wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his cheek into her chest for just a moment, then his lips were at hers again. “Take me deeper,” he whispered, his hands fisting the fabric of her gown. “Deep as you can.”

She did, pressing herself as firmly into his lap as she could, and he groaned, and as they continued, their sounds of pleasure became louder and louder for each other until Jyn felt the peak of her orgasm approaching and knew it would take her breath away.

“Come with me,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut tight, one arm around him and the other hand braced on the seatback.

“Okay. I’m almost…”

A second or two later, her uncontrollable pleasure tore through her and as her body gripped his tight, she felt him explode inside her. Their cries mingled together in the enclosed space on the deserted highway, and they lasted a long, long while.

They didn’t – couldn’t – speak right away. They lay slumped in the driver’s seat, loosely clutching each other, breathing unevenly. They were both bathed in sweat. Jyn’s dress was ruined, and Cassian’s suit was probably ruined as well.

Casualties of war, it seemed.

Finally, Jyn gave Cassian a peck on the lips and swung her leg off him and dropped into her seat. Her hair had come down almost all of the way, and she pinned the locks back up as best she could. She was overheated now in the huge dress, and she needed the hair off her neck.

If Imperial balls were going to be that boring, and that tedious, she decided, she was just going to have to do something about it. Every single time she and Cassian were sent to one. As they glanced over at each other with a smile across the speeder, Jyn had a feeling he felt the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *retreats into trash can*


	12. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Cassian get bored at Han and Leia's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [Kobo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/) for #7: Overheard.

It was not quite the event of the century, but it was overdue and something that the invitees fell into three categories for: they felt obligated to go, they were flattered they were invited, or they legitimately wanted to go.

Jyn and Cassian fell into the first category, and additionally felt that Han Solo and Leia Organa’s wedding was a giant waste of time for them, and that there were any number of things they could be doing. They shipped out early in the morning for a mission, and had tried to get away from the reception multiple times that evening under the auspices of “needing to rest up.”

Han just snorted and made a number of off-color comments, while Leia, shrewd as ever, refused to let them leave, knowing full well they just plain did not want to be there.

So Jyn excused herself to go to the ladies’ refresher for the third time in an hour. A couple pilots were there, swapping names of other pilots they planned to pick up and take home, and Jyn splashed water on her face, trying to stay awake through this boring event. She eyed the high window, wondering just how much it would take to wriggle out of it so she could escape and get back to her quarters. She wanted to gear up and get out.

The two pilots left, and Jyn closed her eyes and yawned, arms posted on the counter and head down. This night would not end.

The door swished open, but Jyn ignored it.

Until she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

“You _pervert_ ,” she said, opening her eyes and looking up into the mirror.

“You left me with Lando Calrissian,” Cassian said. “I can’t believe you left me alone with him.”

“The rest of the crew was there too,” Jyn said as she sidestepped toward the door. Cassian didn’t let her go, instead pulling her tighter to him.

“Bodhi was engrossed in his date, Baze was at the bar, and Chirrut was talking to Luke. So it was just Lando for conversation.” He nipped at the crook of her neck. “You think I’m just going to let that go?”

“Yes?”

The door opened again, and Cassian let Jyn go as they both turned toward the newcomer. The woman looked shocked to see a man in the ladies’ room.

“This is a classified meeting,” Cassian bellowed in his most authoritative tone, and the woman squeaked and hurriedly palmed the door closed. Jyn snorted.

“That’s not going to stay quiet long,” she said. Cassian crossed to the door, opened it, and made eye contact with the woman, who was still backing away from the ’fresher.

“If you tell anyone about this,” he said now in his lowest, most dangerous tone, “I will have to kill you.”

“You’re a terrible person,” Jyn muttered as he took her hand and began dragging her back toward the reception room.

“You keep me honest.”

Off to the side of the reception area was a small powder room with a chair, low counter, and large mirror. Cassian pulled Jyn into it and immediately started kissing her neck, pressing his obvious arousal into her hips.

“Bored?” she asked, her own hands going for the hair at the back of his head as he mouthed at the tops of her breasts, peeking above her neckline.

“Terribly,” he said. “You look so beautiful tonight. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you.”

“Could be interesting with this mirror here.”

“Could be.” He’d already worked the fabric of the dress out of the way and gotten his hand under it. Quick fingers flicked her underwear aside. He stroked her gently up and down with three fingers, two on either side of her center, and his middle between them. Then he parted her, turned his hand up, and pushed his middle finger in. “Are you ready for me?”

“Do weddings really excite you that much?” Jyn asked.

“You do.” He crouched down, disappearing for a moment under her dress, and she felt him pull at her underwear. His hands stroked on either side of her thighs, one down the front and one curving over her backside, which meant…

He had removed her underwear with his teeth. Jyn gaped at him when he reappeared, and he gave her a wicked smile as he pocketed the slip of fabric.

Cassian began to bunch her dress up around her hips. “Want to watch?”

“I do, actually,” Jyn said, and he kissed her hard. He gently pressed her down into the chair in front of the mirror, and she spread her legs wide for him, watching, transfixed, as he lowered to his knees in front of her and started to kiss her where she most wanted his mouth to be right now. The sight of him between her legs like this was too much, and she came hard and fast with hardly any effort, so quickly that he let out a laugh, and he got her off once more before pulling her to her feet. She stumbled against him, and he caught her in his arms.

“Still want to watch?” Cassian murmured, and Jyn nodded against him, nuzzling him.

He turned her around and bent her over the counter. Jyn smiled as she braced herself on her forearms, staring in the mirror as he again lifted the smooth fabric of her dress over her hips and slid himself into her. She groaned and lowered her forehead for a moment, before she felt him push all the way in and lean over her. “Watch,” he said in her ear. “I know how much you want to.”

She’d never been able to see his expression before in this position – in most positions – and she enjoyed every single second of it. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Jyn watched him move in and out, in and out, feeling her arousal heighten and feeling herself become slicker with the erotic sight before her, and she could tell he enjoyed it as much as she did. He kissed her bare back, moved the straps of her dress down to kiss her shoulders, and she loved it, loved watching him thrusting in her from behind. Both of them soon became louder in their pleasure, and she fought hard to hold back the keening cry that came out of her when she came. She focused on his face, seeing his expression change from simply watching her to concentrating to gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed as he thrust rougher in her. When he came, too, she could hear him fighting just as hard to keep his voice down.

Jyn sighed and twined her arms around his neck when she’d turned around again to face him. “That was good,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

“It had better have been,” an angry voice shouted from the other side of the door, startling them and making their mouths drop open simultaneously. “Because I’ve just told the princess what you two have been up to at her wedding.”

Cassian hit the opener on the door, and they came face to face with the woman from the ’fresher. She looked smug this time, rather than scared.

“Captain Cassian Andor, right?” she said. “Lieutenant Sendry. You’re supposed to train me starting next week.” Her face transformed into one of pure innocence, and Jyn knew her earlier act had been just that: an act. She’d known who they were all along. “If I won’t be _interrupting_ anything then. Think you’ll be available?”


	13. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a special room at Yavin Base that is used by the spies to practice their aliases. It has mirrors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad you guys liked the previous chapter! I decided to do another one utilizing mirrors. (:{

Draven didn’t specifically say Jyn was bad at assuming an alias –

“But he didn’t have to,” Jyn fumed as she and Cassian left the briefing. “If he doesn’t like the work I’m doing, he can find someone else. He can assign you a new partner.”

“It’s not that he doesn’t like it,” Cassian explained. “It’s that he thinks there’s room for improvement. You’re not trained the way I am. He doesn’t expect you to be as good as I am.”

“But he wants more.”

“He does.”

“So he should get someone else.”

“I’m not going to work with anyone else. This way.”

He led them to a different area in the Intelligence wing, and to a room Jyn had never been to at the end of a long hall. The door wasn’t locked.

Jyn entered first, and she frowned at the interior. “What is this?”

“It’s where we go to practice our aliases, expressions, things like that,” Cassian said, closing and locking the door behind them. “A spy needs to know what he or she looks like. Hence all the mirrors.”

“Just another performance.”

“Exactly.”

“This makes me uncomfortable.”

“You’ll get used to it. Let’s start by reading over the mission brief and our aliases’ backgrounds, and then go from there.”

They were going undercover as Imperials, something they both had difficulty with (though Cassian was obviously more adept at it), and Jyn was initially resistant to playacting their roles. Cassian easily slipped into it, of course, but for her, it was just awkward. It felt easier to assume a role while on a mission than to pretend while on base.

“We’re newlyweds, remember,” Cassian said. “On vacation. Don’t be so distant.”

“Then make me believe it,” Jyn replied.

“All right.” His tone made it sound like he’d taken it as a challenge. He curled his arm around her waist, pulled her body to his side, and bent down to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. “I’m tired of sightseeing, darling. Want to go back to the hotel?”

Jyn scowled. “Not in public, _darling_.”

“Please. You had no problem being in public last night.”

Jyn pulled away and gaped. Cassian looked smug. _“Cassian.”_

“Problem?”

“You wouldn’t really say that.”

“I might. You have to be ready for anything. This line of works takes quick thinking. You’re good at that. It also happens to be true.”

“Han and Leia’s wedding was not public.”

“Semi-public, then.”

Jyn sent a conspicuous glance around the room. “Is this a new thing of yours, then? Mirrors?”

Cassian pulled her close again, tight to the front of his body. “You seemed to enjoy it before.”

“Let’s get back to work. You’re getting a little too into your role now,” she added when he began to harden against her leg.

“Am I?” He kissed the crook of her neck again, hands skimming up the sides of her body and over to her breasts.

“I’m not doing this with you while undercover.”

“You might have to.” He took her earlobe into his mouth and gently sucked.

Jyn couldn’t help but lean into him, despite her next question. She closed her eyes. “Tell me you haven’t done this while undercover with a partner before.”

“Never.”

She rested against his chest, and his hands roved to her back. “Last night was good,” he said.

“It was. That lieutenant probably told everyone about it, too.”

“Not if she knows what’s good for her.” He paused for just a moment. “Jyn,” he said in the voice he reserved for issuing orders, talking to other soldiers, and the like, “I think what we have here is a problem of motivation. I think what you need is more motivation.”

Jyn’s eyes popped open. She didn’t like where this was going. “Oh?” she said carefully. “And how exactly are you going to _motivate_ me, Captain?”

“By performing my duties. I would be remiss as your commanding officer if I didn’t keep working on this with you.” Now his hand came around the front of her body, slipping between them and pressing over her belly. “I am supposed to be your new husband. I need you to perform believably. Make _me_ believe it.”

“Or?”

Cassian’s fingers tightened on her, and she started to tingle all over at the feeling of his fingertips against the clasp of her pants. “We’ll see. Let’s go again. Dinner conversation with our contacts.” Nimbly, his fingers undid the clasp and slid the zipper down. “Hungry?” he asked.

“Not particularly,” Jyn said.

“Shame, because I am.” He withdrew his hand and looked around, then nodded at a setup that had a mirror in front and two angled off to the sides with chairs set up before them. “Over there. And don’t fix your pants. I’m not done.”

Jyn followed, but before she could sit down, Cassian pulled her to him and pushed her pants and underwear down. With a gasp of surprise, she collapsed into the chair, the seat cold against her bare skin.

“Now start,” Cassian said. His fingers gently stroked between her legs, teasing. “If I like what I hear, I’ll keep going. If I don’t, I’ll stop.”

Jyn set her mouth, thinking, determined to outthink him. “What a lovely time we’re having today, and such a lovely place to eat. In fact – ”

“No.”

“You’re not being much help.”

“Fair enough.” He straightened from his kneeling position and leaned in close to her. His middle finger pushed into her, and she resisted the urge to close her eyes and enjoy it. “How about I give you some tips?”

“You’re the expert,” Jyn said, her eyes tracking to the movement of his hand in the mirror. Her pants and underwear were around her ankles, her thighs barely spread, and he didn’t have much room to maneuver.

The image captivated her. Thrilled her. _Excited_ her.

Jyn kept her face straight. “I’m not sure I can continue this in this awkward position. I need more freedom to move.”

Cassian kissed her slowly on the lips. “Meaning?”

“Take my pants and underwear all the way off, Captain.”

He did, and as he returned his hand to her, they both watched in the mirror. He used just his middle finger still, curling the rest of his fingers to his palm, and slid it in and out of her. The heel of his palm ground gently on her clit, and her head dropped back.

“It’s all about selling an image,” Cassian said. “Selling yourself as that image. You have to believe it so that other people believe it.”

“Right,” Jyn said, and she drew her breath sharply in when a second finger joined the one already inside her. The stretch felt utterly delightful. She looked back at the mirror in time to see Cassian lower his head and take her clit between his lips. A strangled noise escaped her mouth, and she gripped the seat of the chair tight with both hands.

“People on their honeymoon are solely focused on one another,” Cassian said. “They’re interested in one thing, and one thing only.” Jyn wanted to reply, wanted to say something sharp and witty to take away his control of the situation, but she couldn’t. His lips and tongue and fingers on her and in her, with all that, there was no more room in her mind for anything else. She reached down with her own hands and spread herself further apart for him, and he moaned into her.

With his fingers still in her, Cassian straightened again and nibbled at her ear. “Fucking,” he breathed. “They’re only interested in fucking. And right now, I want to fuck you in this room, on this chair. Right now.”

Jyn finally found breath to speak, and she opened her eyes and leaned away from him to catch his gaze. “Oh, are we not still practicing?”

His fingers were gone from her in an instant. “This is,” he said as he began unbuckling and unzipping his pants. “Trust me, it is. We have to make it real, remember?”

Jyn smiled and got off the chair, and Cassian quickly took her place. She sank down onto him, and now his head tilted back, and he pushed up into her. His hands slid over her back under her shirt, and her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers gripping his jacket collar. Her gaze was drawn to the mirror again, and they both watched as they fucked, the whole idea of it erotic and naughty at the same time. It was an incredible turn-on for Jyn, something she’d never thought of before, and by the way Cassian’s gaze was fixed on their bodies in the mirror, too, she thought this was new for him as well. Her eyes were closed when he brought her to orgasm, but she knew he was watching both of them in the glass, and when it was his turn, she was still so excited, so turned on by it, that she said,

“I think I can get there again…wait…I want us to watch together….”

And in the mirror, they stared at their reflection, unable to look away, forced their eyes to stay open, as they came together.

When Jyn lifted herself from Cassian’s lap, he was still mostly hard. She lowered herself to her knees between his legs and gently took him into her mouth, careful of how sensitive his body still was. His hands ran through her hair for the brief moment she did this, and then she stood up and kissed him.

“Next time,” she said, “it’ll be your turn.”


	14. Ice and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoth sucks. Jyn and Cassian decide to heat things up by playing with some ice and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: 
> 
> “I wish you would write a smut scene where they make use of Hoth's climate to do ice play.” 
> 
> Also. You guys. Blame Starbucks. I wrote half of this in public at Starbucks hopped up on caffeine. [Tekayf](https://tekayf.tumblr.com/), [SleepyKalena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena), and [Runakvaed](http://runakvaed.tumblr.com/) are largely to blame for not stopping me.

Hoth was experiencing its summer season, apparently, which made everyone in the Rebel Alliance laugh and led to a plethora of jokes that got old after approximately four days. On day five, when Baze dumped his caf in the lap of the next rebel who joked that _We’re experiencing a heat wave!_ Jyn and Cassian decided to spend the morning secluded in Cassian’s quarters until their meeting with Draven at 1100.

“Private Beck didn’t deserve that,” Jyn said, closing the door behind her.

“No,” Cassian agreed. “But he didn’t exactly _not_ deserve it.”

Jyn smiled and curled up on his bed, grabbing her datapad from the nook carved into the snowy wall next to it. The smaller individual rooms on base were quite a bit warmer than the larger rooms that were meant for holding big groups of staff, ships, or equipment, so they were able to take their thick coats off. Additionally, while still icy and snowy, the rooms did provide a fair amount of insulation from the elements.

Didn’t mean it wasn’t still cold.

Cassian sat down a bit too hard on the bunk, and it banged against the wall. A hard chunk of snow broke free and fell onto the back of Cassian’s neck. Jyn smiled at the shiver that raced over him. When the snow landed on the covers, she snatched it up before it could leave a wet spot and make things extra miserable. Cassian bent over to remove his boots (the floors of the sleeping quarters, at least, had been covered with some sort of mat so that people didn’t have to walk around in their boots _all_ the time), and Jyn quietly crawled over to him and swiped the ice across the back of his neck again. He flinched away and raised his arm to protect his neck.

“What are you doing?” he asked irritably. Jyn was still smiling, a bit mischievously now.

“It turns me on when you shiver like that,” she replied.

“Well, then you must be turned on a _lot_ here.”

He continued working on his boots, and Jyn sucked on the compacted ball. When Cassian straightened up again, she kissed him, icy lips to his warm ones. She pulled away and looked at him, eyebrows raised. His face was neutral.

“All right,” he said. “I’ll grant that that was interesting.”

“‘Interesting,’” Jyn repeated, sliding off the bed to her knees on the floor. She set the snowball off to the side and reached up to his belt buckle.

“No,” Cassian said. He swiped her hands away, but she just swatted back. “We said no fooling around before meetings. It dulls our focus.”

“ _You_ said.” Jyn’s hands darted away from his again, and she got his buckle and fly undone. He groaned in irritation, but he also lifted his hips up from the bunk to help her get his pants down.

“What exactly are you doing with that snowball, Jyn?” Cassian asked, eying the thing suspiciously. With one hand, Jyn put it to her mouth, wrapped her lips around it, and looked at him suggestively. Her other hand was between his legs, on his underwear, and her lips slowly turned up as he began to harden.

“Intrigued, are you?” she said from behind the snowball.

“No.”

Jyn snorted. “You’re a terrible liar, Captain Andor.”

“I’m an excellent liar. Just never had anyone’s hand on my dick while lying.”

The smile still on her face, Jyn released the snowball from her lips and set it on the bunk, no longer worried about it creating a cold, wet spot. She gently pulled his underwear down, and once he was free of the fabric, she picked the snowball up again and licked it. Then she swiped her tongue over his shaft from tip to base, and his breath hitched as his hips jerked away. Jyn looked up at him.

“Good?” she asked.

“It’s…interesting,” he replied, then added after a beat, “I like it.”

“Good.” She sucked on the snowball again for a few seconds before taking him into her mouth, which caused his fingers to clench on the edge of the bunk. His hips pushed himself further into her mouth, and Jyn’s eyes again glanced up at him. His were cast down at her mouth. She switched the snowball over to her other hand and dusted her cold fingers along his hot length. His hips stuttered and his hands shot to her head, fingers tangling in her hair. When she took him all the way in, deep as she could, he released a loud groan before pushing her away.

“My turn,” he said, and he grabbed the snowball from her hand. He set it on the bed, shucked his shirt off over his head, and pulled Jyn up with him. His fingers hooked into her waistband and he slammed her hips to his as he kissed her hard, his mouth insistent and needy. Only seconds later he had her pants unfastened and on the floor, underwear quickly following and hand cupping her. He sighed into her mouth as two of his fingers spread her and his middle dipped into her. A moment letter icy coldness ran up her spine as he dragged the snowball against her skin. She shivered, and Cassian smiled against her lips.

“I like it when you shiver, too,” he murmured. He  pressed kisses against her neck as the snowball drifted across her shoulder blades, melting and sending rivulets of icy water coursing down her back. Cassian slowly sank back down onto the bed, still kissing her, the snowball sliding lower and lower, over the crease of her ass and around to the front of her. It was his turn, then, to lick it and then lick her, and the sensation made her bend forward and grasp onto his shoulders. The hair he’d loosed from threading his fingers into it earlier fell forward into her face, and she clenched his skin. Cassian touched cold fingers to her before slipping them in again, and Jyn sucked in a breath. When he moved closer to mouth at her, his hand slackened on the snowball and, noticing his distraction, Jyn snatched it up. She ran it lightly over the back of his neck, causing another shiver to race over him, and he held tight to her thighs as he licked her.

It was only another moment longer before he hooked an arm around her waist and turned her around to put her on her back on the bunk. He took the snowball from her and touched it to her nipples before sucking on the hardened peaks. Then the ball dropped to the ground and he entered her, his hips colliding hard with hers. Jyn gasped, head thrashing at his roughness. One of his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, and he moved harder in her. He soon released her wrists so he could sit up on his knees and hold onto her hips. Then his fingers were rubbing, rubbing, rubbing at her, quickly working her up to orgasm, and she came bright and fast. Cassian fell forward over her again, his thrusts so forceful Jyn’s body moved up on the bunk. Her moans were too loud, she knew, but she couldn’t help it, and when he picked up her leg and threw it over his shoulder, opening her up to feeling him a different way, his thrusts hitting her in a different spot, she cried out in pleasure. Cassian kissed her knee, then leaned forward over her again so that her leg dropped. He pulled it tight around his back, and Jyn squeezed her body tight around his cock. He groaned in the back of his throat, and he said,

“Come again for me, before I do.”

Jyn was sweating, and she didn’t know how she possibly could be, _on Hoth_. It was too intense, but Cassian could be intense like that. He could be rough. He could be physical. He could be _too much_.

She loved it.

“Harder, harder, harder,” she whispered, and he complied, he did go harder, even harder than he’d been going. A sweat had somehow broken out over him, too, and his arms shook with exertion. His eyes were closed tight, and Jyn squeezed him even harder.

“Too tight,” he said in a ragged voice. “You’re too…no, no, no – _shit!_ ”

But even though he released sooner than he wanted to, it was still so intense for him that he cried out from it, and Jyn held him as he rocked into her. He’d barely quieted, arms still shaking, when he pulled out and moved down her body, between her legs. Jyn raised her knees, knowing he wanted to make sure she was satisfied before he considered their lovemaking done. It didn’t happen often that he finished before her (even though she’d already come once), and Jyn felt only slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he did this after he’d come inside her. However, it didn't seem to bother him, and it was important to him to satisfy her fully, so she let him. He knelt between her legs, easily slid his fingers into her soaking wet opening, and wrapped his lips around her clit. She felt so much wetness now, on her center and her thighs and Cassian’s hand touching her, and she moved her hips in time with his fingers. His lips moved away and his thumb replaced them, circling around her clit and spiraling her up and up toward ecstasy. His fingers worked harder and harder in her, and a part of her mind was self-conscious of the wetness, but then Cassian’s mouth was on her clit again and she was close, close, close –

Jyn came once more, body arching up and curling in on itself. Then Cassian was kissing her again as the waves of pleasure receded, wet fingers on her sides until she interlaced her fingers with his. She brought his hand up to her mouth and gently kissed his fingers, and then sighed as he rested his head on her breasts.

On the ground, the snowball slowly melted into a puddle.


	15. Take Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes terribly, horribly wrong, and Cassian needs Jyn to help him forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite different from the overall tone of the series.
> 
> **THIS WORK IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD INDEFINITELY**

He came to her quarters in the middle of the night, eleven days after they lost contact with him. He was filthy like he’d been on the run for the past week and a half, and maybe he had. The dim light from the hallway illuminated dark, dried blood, from the cuts on his face or from other people, Jyn didn’t know. His face was haggard and thinner than she’d ever seen it, and his already lean frame felt far too frail in her arms.

He didn’t speak. He just breathed deeply, and breathed out, fingers clutching her tight.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jyn said gently. “Come on.”

Cassian didn’t move until she coaxed him toward her refresher, which was when she noticed his pronounced limp.

It was his bad leg. The one he’d hurt on Scarif.

When Jyn got him into the ’fresher and turned on the light, she saw just how bad a state he was in. His clothes were caked with dried mud and stained with blood, and his hair was black with dirt, rather than its usual rich brown. His eyes were dull, lifeless, and his skin was sallow. His eyes stared into hers as she began to undress him.

He looked better than she expected, all told. She’d thought he was dead. They all had.

Jyn got into the shower with him and helped him clean up, then helped him get out and wrapped a towel around him. As she curled her arm around his waist and pulled his arm around her neck to guide him over to the bunk, she wondered if his Scarif injuries would ever truly heal.

They sank down onto the mattress, Jyn’s hand on his back. She didn’t ask questions. She didn’t say anything. She just waited.

It was a long time before the words came.

“My contact double-crossed me,” Cassian said, his voice rough and scratchy, like he hadn’t used it for a long time. “Wired my ship to explode. I had to find a way to get back…”

Jyn examined the healing and fresh cuts on his face in the light from the open ’fresher door. He hadn’t looked at her yet.

“Try to get some sleep,” Jyn said. “Does Draven know you’re back yet?”

He nodded. “I sent him a message when I landed. Then I came here.”

Jyn disrobed, lay back on the bed, and tugged him down with her. He let out another breath, turning to her and burying his face in her neck. His arm came across her body, hand clasping her opposite shoulder, and she ran her hand up and down his forearm.

“Take me away,” he murmured.

Jyn’s hand stilled. “What?” she asked quietly.

Cassian pushed himself up from the bed to hover over her, looking into her eyes. “I need you right now.”

“What did you have to do?” She reached up to run her fingers back through his hair. He hung his head.

“Don’t ask me that. Anything but that.” He rolled to his side and reached over to the floor. When he rolled back over to Jyn, he had the belt from her bathrobe in his hands. Jyn looked at it as he ran it through his fingers.

He handed it to her. “Take me away,” he whispered.

Jyn pursed her lips, brow furrowing. He looked so pained. He _was_ pained. They weren’t the sort of people who talked for endless hours about how they felt or what went on in their lives, but they did share important things. This, though, was something he would not share. _Could_ not share. So all Jyn could do was relate to him the way they always had, from the very beginning: through touch.

Cassian brought his wrists together and held them out to her, and she gently bound them.

“Tighter,” he said, and she cinched the belt with a yank. Then she gripped his wrists and climbed on top of him, kissing him hard and holding his wrists above his head. This wasn’t something they did often, but she was willing to do it when he needed it. And he did. He needed it. He’d been in constant control for eleven days straight (or longer, depending on when things had gone sideways during the mission itself), and he needed to be able to give up and give over control to someone else, to _be_ controlled, in order to come down from where he was right now, to break the horrible spell he was under.

Cassian’s hips came up against hers, and she pressed hers back down against him. He made no sound – she didn’t expect him to, not when he was like this – and she snaked one hand down between them to get to the fold of the towel. She undid the material, opening him up to her, and she took hold of him. He was barely hard, and he jerked away at her hard stroke of him. She continued to kiss him roughly, giving him little time or space to recover his breath, as she pulled on him. It was obvious he was exhausted given how little he moved, but he needed this – he needed to be fucked out – and Jyn wanted to give it to him, even though she was exhausted, too, hardly having slept the past eleven days since they’d lost contact with him and no one had known what had happened, and they’d had no choice but to assume the very worst.

Jyn wiggled her sleep shorts and underwear down her legs and kicked them off, still kissing him. He still wasn’t full hard, but she took hold of him and guided him up into her anyway, sitting down hard on him. Then Cassian did groan into her mouth, and she rolled her hips forward, one swift jerk. Immediately she felt him thicken inside her, heightening her own arousal, too, making it easier for him to move inside her. She sat up straight and pressed her hands on his shoulders as she rode him, his hands still over his head.

Cassian’s eyes stared into hers, haunted and sad. His mouth was open partway, only little puffs of air coming out of it. Jyn leaned down and kissed him again, softer this time, and melted against him.

She was glad he was home.

“Harder,” he said. Jyn swallowed. _She_ wanted to make love to him, to hold him and caress him and tell him she was so, so glad he was safe and alive. But it wasn’t what _he_ wanted. It wasn’t what he _needed_. And she loved him, so she would do what he asked. The sweet lovemaking would come later, after he had healed a bit.

 _“Harder!”_ he repeated, his teeth gritted.

Jyn reached over to his hands, tightened the belt further. It chafed his wrists a little, but he made no sound indicating pain. She did as he asked, but he was so wiped out that he was getting nowhere, and Jyn was starting to tire.

She turned them to her sides and pulled his body to hers with her arms and her legs, wrapped tight around his hips. He didn’t move.

“Come on, Cassian,” she murmured. “Just try. It’s okay. You’re safe now. I’ve got you. You’re home.”

He buried his face in her chest with a broken sound, and he thrust into her for the first time that night.

“Yes, that’s it,” Jyn encouraged, wrapping her hand around his arm on her shoulder. She turned her face to it and kissed his skin. “Shh, you’re safe.”

He pulled his bound hands over her head and held them in front of her face. Jyn hurriedly undid the binding and kissed where the fabric had rubbed his skin red. Cassian threw his arms back around her and pulled her close, kissing her with abandon as he began thrusting into her. He was moaning now, into her mouth, sounds that might have been pleasure or pain, and she held him tight. From the pace of his breathing, she could tell he was having difficulty, that he couldn’t get himself to the end.

“Let go,” Jyn whispered, fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp. “You have to let go, Cassian.”

“Everything that happened,” he said, his head on her chest again, “it was my fault. I should have known better.”

“It’s over. Let go.”

“I can’t. I can’t, Jyn.”

His movements slowed, until finally he stopped. Jyn grit her teeth, and she turned them again so she was on her back. Cassian started to move away from her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him in place.

“It’s okay,” she said again, voice soft in his ear. “You’re okay.”

Cassian lay on her chest, breathing hard. Jyn picked his head up and looked at him. Slowly, he raised his body up, and he kissed her again, and he resumed moving in her again. She could feel his difficulty, feel he was having trouble even maintaining his arousal, through his exhaustion and how tightly wound he was, but Jyn met him thrust for thrust, body gripping his hard and hips moving up with his. Soon he was moving faster and faster, his hands shifting on the bed to gain better purchase to thrust into her, and he threw one of her legs over his shoulder and thrust even harder. She wasn’t going to come – she knew she wasn’t – but it was okay; this was about him. He leaned down, laying his body across hers, and her leg fell from his shoulder. Jyn pulled her knees up to her chest, and Cassian wrapped his arms around her body, his hips slamming into her over and over with renewed vigor. Her body gripped his cock tight, high-pitched noises falling from her lips. They’d fucked like this before – oh, they had, and it had been _intense_ and Jyn remembered coming over and over and over from it, switching positions and both of them winding up a sweaty, exhausted mess at the end, high on adrenaline and the pure burning sexuality that was just always _them_ – and this was like that, in a way. Those other times happened after intense missions, or when they hadn’t seen each other in a long time, and they always came from a place of deep _need_.  The pace was rough and intense and Jyn could barely catch her breath. Cassian dropped his forehead to her knees, his hands gripping her ass, and finally, _finally_ , he broke, and she felt him shatter above her.

In the quiet afterward, Jyn listened to his breathing as it evened out into the softness of sleep as it, too, took him away. Then, and only then, did she allow herself to slip into sleep as well.

It was okay.

He was safe.

He was home.


	16. For Sex that Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is catching a cold and has an idea for how to relax. Afraid of catching it himself, Cassian doesn’t want to indulge her. That is a mistake.

Jyn Erso was getting sick. A bug had been floating around base, and despite her best efforts and upfront policy of mostly avoiding people, somehow, someway, she’d managed to catch it. The scratchiness in her throat, the pressure in her head, the warmth of her body, all were signs that she was about to get the cold. It was a virus, too, which meant no cure.

She and Cassian were living together by this point, and she could tell he was skittish around her, wary of getting sick himself. She didn’t blame him, but at the same time, he was literally going out of his way to avoid her. After two full days of Jyn taking every herbal remedy the base could come up with to fight the cold off, and still not making much progress, she said to Cassian,

“You’re going to get this. You might as well just stop fighting.”

Cassian regarded her from his seat at his desk. He didn’t look like he bought her logic. Jyn, sitting cross-legged on his bunk, shrugged.

“Or,” she continued, “you can continue sleeping in the barracks. Your choice. But this was a bad time for me to get sick, because you were just gone for two weeks, and I missed you. A lot.” She shrugged again and lay back on his bed. “It’s fine, though. I don’t need you to get off.”

Cassian frowned a little. “You’re in _that_ mood? When you’re getting sick?”

“Why shouldn’t I be? Some law I’m not aware of, that a woman can’t be sick _and_ want sex?”

Cassian returned his attention to his report. “I don’t believe you.”

“Fine, then.” Quickly, she undid her belt, pulled it out of the loops, stripped off her pants and underwear, and threw them at him. They hit him in the face and chest, and he turned back to her, eyebrows raised. Jyn made a show of fluffing and propping up his pillow, getting comfortable, and sliding her hand between her legs. Slowly, she shook her head.

“Not joking, Cassian.”

He still didn’t move, though, watching her hand as it ran over her center. She in turn watched his face for a few moments before shifting her eyes to his pants and his growing erection. He wasn’t quite fully hard, but he was getting there.

She pushed two fingers into her warm wetness.

“Still not interested?” she quipped.

Cassian swallowed, fingers going slack on the datapad. Slowly, eyes never leaving her body, he stood and began to undo his belt. Once his pants were off, he knelt on the bed and leaned over her, his face nearing hers.

Jyn held up a hand. “No, no. I’m getting sick, remember? I’m not interested in you anymore.”

“Jyn,” he said, and she couldn’t help the devilish smile that came to her face at the expression on his face and the whine in his voice. She gestured to the empty space on the bunk.

“You’re welcome to join me,” she said as she pulled her fingers out and circled them around her clit before holding them up to him. He bent his head and took them into his mouth, sucking hard. He closed his eyes and moaned to taste her, just like she knew he would.

Jyn tugged her hand away. “That’s all you get,” she said. “For your bad attitude.”

Cassian narrowed his eyes at her, but lay back next to her anyway. “Tease,” he said, pulling one hand up his length. Jyn shrugged.

“You had your chance.”

He sighed.

But Jyn was done now, and she let out a contented, relaxed breath, closing her eyes and moving closer to him to pillow her head on his shoulder. “Can you take your shirt off?” she murmured as she increased the pressure of her circles.

“Mmhm,” he replied. He sat up and pulled the garment off quickly, and when Jyn did the same, he ducked in and stole a kiss from the side of her breast. She immediately flipped over on top of him, pinning him down.

“What was that?” she snapped. Cassian’s eyebrows raised just a tiny bit. He didn’t answer. “I said no touching.”

“Actually, you didn’t explicitly – ”

She reached down and closed her hand around him, stroking her hand hard up to his tip. She said nothing more as she moved her hand up and down with increasing roughness, her other hand on the side of his face, eyes never leaving his.

“I can’t not touch you,” he whispered.

“Not this time,” Jyn whispered back. She released her grip on him and slid down his body so that she could take him into her mouth. He gasped sharply and his hips jerked up to push him deeper, but she pulled off him after he’d lowered himself back to the mattress.

Jyn turned back over and returned her hand to herself. Cassian groaned and did the same.

“At least let me look at you,” he said.

“That’s fine.”

She smiled when they made eye contact, and his free hand founds hers. “I love you,” he said quietly.

“I know you do,” she replied. “I love you, too. Did you think about me when you were away?”

“Every night.”

“Did you do this?”

“Yes.”

“How many times?”

Cassian smiled a little bashfully. “A few.” He lifted their intertwined hands and ran his knuckle down her cheek. “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Tell me about it,” Jyn said. “Tell me what you’d do.”

“Only if you let me touch you.”

Jyn nodded. He let go of her hand and put his between her legs. With his other hand, he took hers and wrapped it around his cock, then covered it with his so their hands moved together on him.

“I’d spend all day on my assignment,” he began, his voice low, eyes staring into hers, fingers already slippery with her arousal. “I would think of you every spare moment I could. At night, I’d go back to my ship, lock it up, make sure it was clean, and go straight to the ’fresher to shower. I’d go back to my room, and I’d be so hard from thinking about you in the shower, wishing you were there with me. I’d start touching myself, thinking about you.”

“Thinking about me what?” Jyn asked in a whisper, her orgasm beginning to build. He must have seen it in her eyes, in the flush on her cheeks, because his fingers began to move in and out of her harder, his thumb circling faster. On his cock, their hands moved faster, too.

“Thinking about you sucking on me, being under me, how good you feel, how beautiful you are when you come, how much I wished I were home touching you…”

Jyn turned her head away, aroused hot and fiery and close to orgasming. Cassian shifted to get a better angle, letting go of himself to do so, and before she knew it he had his mouth on her and seconds later she was coming hard on him, fingers digging into the backs of his hands.

When he released her, she began touching herself again, feeling the edges of a second orgasm hovering. Cassian rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, jerking himself rough and fast. His expression shifted and changed, telling her he was close, close, close.

“Are you going to come?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he breathed, barely able to spare the breath to say so.

“Come on, come for me…” She kissed his shoulder, rubbing harder at herself, then cried out when she came again. Cassian made a noise that sounded like pain, and Jyn opened her eyes to look at him.

“Jyn, please, I can’t, I can’t, I don’t want to, _please let me_ – ”

She hurriedly flipped over onto all fours and he did so, too. He yanked her backside to his hips, slipping in so quick and fast they groaned together. They rocked slowly, slowly, for a bit, him filling all of her and pushing her almost down into the mattress each time he moved. Her arms, shaky from arousal and orgasms, gave out, and she lowered them both so that he was behind her on their sides. He was so slick with her that he had trouble staying in, and she could feel her wetness on the sheets. He turned her over onto her back as they both sought a better position, and once he was in her again, he crashed his lips to hers as if he no longer cared whether he got sick or not. His hips collided with hers relentlessly, driving her into a third orgasm, and she heard herself partially hold back a scream into his mouth. Jyn held tight onto his shoulders as with a few final mind-blowingly hard, deep, forceful thrusts he came, and she swallowed his groans in turn.

It was a long time before either of them caught their breaths.

And it was two days later that Cassian came down with the cold.

He did not, however, seem to mind at all, and he told her that in retrospect, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cassian would prooooobably never talk this much like he does here, but, eh, just go with me here.
> 
> BTW, [this VERY NSFW gif](https://lackinprivacy.tumblr.com/post/174056610357), y’all, amirite?! #inspiration


	17. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian fantasizes about Jyn’s mouth. Jyn walks in, and fantasy turns to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I usually don’t apologize or make excuses for my blatant sexery. However, in this case, I felt an excuse was needed for this -- let's call it what it is -- Cassian Andor pornography. This is actually a cut scene from [“Come to Me”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369835/chapters/33174537) that was written when I was, for whatever reason, in one hell of a thirsty-ass mood, and it didn’t work there (believe it or not). I couldn’t just let it lie there on the cutting room floor – me being trash for Cassian solo time and all, and always looking for ways to update this fic – so I thought… _Why not…_ I’ve rewritten a bit and expanded it to include Jyn to make it fit into this ’verse (such as it is), so that it takes place before Cassian and Jyn start sleeping together. Some of it is reminiscent of “Come to Me,” but I figured you guys wouldn’t mind. Hope you enjoy.

Cassian threw himself back on his bed and stared at the ceiling in his dark room, thoughts smashing into each other like waves in a stormy sea. Usually he was good at marshaling his thoughts and getting them to straighten out and calm down, but tonight…

Tonight was different.

They hadn’t had much time, only enough for him to take care of her before they had to go their separate ways.

Rubbing her harder and harder over his thigh, noticing the wet spot she’d left after she’d come, it had all made him ache to feel more with her. Even now, he brushed his fingertips over the dampness on the thigh of his pants, feeling her, remembering her, wishing she were here with him now, in this bed with him, instead of on the other side of the base, alone.

Cassian huffed out a breath and closed his eyes, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste them. There was just a trace of her there, and it reignited the fire he’d felt earlier in her room. He was still half-aroused after he and Jyn parted, but tasting her now, the familiar fantasy coming into his mind of his mouth between her legs, hardened him all the way again. He groaned in frustration and rolled to his side, tucking his legs to his chest. He was tired and didn’t need this right now. It was his fault he felt this way, but if he could just… _be_ with her…

Nothing he did made the problem going away. No boring thoughts, no mental calculations, not even a lukewarm shower. He hung his towel up, pulled his sleep shorts on, and got into his bunk, pulling the sheet over him and trying not to think about tonight. He just…felt this burning _need_ to touch her, and he liked to think he was the only one she _wanted_ to touch her.

Before he realized it, his hand had traveled downward and was in his shorts, and he was lazily stroking himself, eyes closed and playing the night back again in his mind despite trying to push it away moments earlier. Jyn kissing him back, Jyn’s hands on his body, Jyn being so close to him and touching him and turning him on so hotly and quickly, warmth blooming through him and arousal buzzing fuzzily in his mind.

He’d fantasized about getting her off before. Touching her with his fingers or mouth to make her come. Doing it the way he had tonight hadn’t been something he’d imagined; it had somehow just _happened_. And it had been so arousing, watching her move her center over him, take pleasure from him, _feel her wet on him,_ pulling her back and forth over him and seeing her face blush with beautiful rosy color. Then she’d actually gotten there, she’d climaxed, and he’d only glimpsed her face before she’d fallen against him and clasped him about his neck, and it was one of the most incredible things he’d ever seen in his life.

Cassian wanted it again. He _badly_ wanted it again.

He was fully hard again now and pulled himself out of his shorts, pumping himself a little faster as he rolled over onto his back. He pictured himself between Jyn’s legs, pictured her over him, her hands on him, gripping him, stroking him. He twisted his hand and reversed his grip, wishing, wishing it were her. His mind switched tack and put her face near him now, her mouth closing over him and he groaned aloud at the thought. His thumb swiped over a bit of precum that had appeared at that particular dirty thought. How would she feel? he wondered. Had she done it a lot before? Jyn didn’t strike Cassian as the type of woman who slept around – certainly she hadn’t as casually as he had – nor did he think she was wholly innocent in this area. He could read _anyone_ , and his read on Jyn Erso was that she wasn’t ashamed of her sexuality (far from it; she was perfectly confident in who she was and how she felt), or her body, but with him… _with him…_

It was something different altogether.

Perhaps it was because of their odd relationship. They were friends, they were comrades, the Scarif op was mostly her thing but now he was her boss but not really… And then they’d taken it to a physical level and started kissing. And then...

No. Jyn Erso had not had many partners, and she probably hadn’t experienced much in the way of the more intimate acts of lovemaking. Would she want that with him? Did she want anything with him at _all_?

In his imagination, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, licking the precum from it and tasting him for the first time. _(And when he got his turn with her, oh, when he got his turn, he would taste her for_ hours _. He would give anything to be that close to her, to touch her_ there _, to taste her and be near her like that. Tasting her for the first time, he might just die. No other woman would compare.)_ She wrapped her hand around him, pulling hard in time with her warm mouth, and he watched her. She looked gorgeous, hair falling in her face as she moved up and down over his cock. He bent his knees up, curled his body up to her so he could brush her hair out of her strikingly beautiful face.

 _“Have you imagined this, too?”_ he asked, desperate to know. _“Have you touched yourself while thinking about me in your mouth, or me between your legs with my mouth on you?”_

Maybe she wouldn’t answer. Maybe she’d be too shy.

 _Jyn wet and warm,_ he thought, remembering the night again. She was probably wet all over her thighs, and if he had his way, he would lick it from her. He would dip his tongue into her, inside her, he would rub her clit with it, he would slide his two middle fingers into her soaking wet opening and move them in and out, in and out, until she was begging, _begging, “Cassian, please, please, Cassian, PLEASE.”_ Desperate. Then he would give it to her, give her what she wanted, fucking her hard with his fingers and she’d fuck herself right back on them, and he’d have his mouth on her and feel her slick on his chin as his fingers moved faster and faster and then, suddenly, she’d come, arching up off the bed and crying out in ecstasy. He would be so hard from it, aching, pained, but it wouldn’t matter because it was all about her, always about her. Only her.

But then, maybe, Jyn _would_ want to make love to him, make love to him like no one else had. Maybe she wouldn’t _want_ to screw him, or do him, or bang him or fuck him or nail him like all the others, but actually _make love_ to him. Or she’d _want_ more intimacy with him and actually go down on him, not suck him off or blow him.

In his lonely bunk in his silent room, Cassian’s chest heaved as he brought himself closer to the brink. His arm was over his closed eyes, his breaths coming faster as he roughened his touch and drew nearer. Jyn’s face hovered in his memory again, and he blew out a breath and forced himself to slow his hand, purposely edging himself. Cassian breathed in through his nose, imagining Jyn taking him deep into her mouth, her hair brushing his thighs…

Flicking those green eyes up to look at him.

His climax built up again, and his body stiffened. Would she suck him till he spilled? _“Can I come in your mouth?”_ he would ask (he would want to beg). His palm slid over his tip, and he felt another few beads of his own liquid. He was so close now, _so, so close –_

A hard knock tapped at his door, shocking Cassian out of his fantasy. He immediately let go of himself and yanked his shorts back up, his heart pounding at the mortifying thought of someone walking in on him masturbating. It was late, so hopefully whoever it was would just send him a message or find him in the morning if he didn’t answer. Hopefully it wasn’t important.

The knock came again, more insistent.

Cassian huffed out a breath. He recognized that knock.

Pulling a hand down his face, he cleared his throat. “Yes?” he called.

The door slid open, letting in the dim light from the hallway. Jyn walked in and shut the door. “Were you asleep?” she asked.

“Almost.”

“Sorry. I’ll be quick. Just need to borrow your blaster oil. I’m cleaning mine.”

 _Blaster oil._ Cassian would have to be the worst spy in the galaxy to not know it was a lame excuse to come see him. Still, it was sweet. He smiled.

“Sure,” he said, carefully getting out of the bunk and kneeling down to look under it for his bag of blaster cleaning supplies.

“Thanks.” In silence, she approached him and waited while he grabbed it. Then he stood, turned, and handed it to her, and she just…looked up at him for another moment. “Thanks,” she said again. “I’ll just see you in the morning, then.”

Cassian nodded. “Sounds good.”

Jyn’s eyes were staring too deeply into his, and Cassian was still too aroused from earlier. He reached out and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her as she flung her arms around his neck. When he began kissing down hers, she moaned.

Then her leg shifted between his, came into contact with his erection…and she pressed her thigh harder against him so that a long, ragged groan tore itself from his throat.

“Cassian,” she whispered, “what were you doing in here before I walked in?”

“Sleeping,” he answered in an innocent tone.

Jyn’s arm worked its way between them and into his shorts, grasping him firmly. He growled and broke from her lips, and his arms tightened around her.

“What kind of sleeping?” she asked.

“I was thinking about you,” he admitted. “I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry.”

“Mm.” She began to stroke him back to full hardness again, and he felt like he might die. “Tell me about it,” she said gently.

“You…on me…” he said between kisses. “Your hand…your mouth…” He sighed into her as her hand and fingertips stroked him.

“Which do you want?” she whispered, and he was shocked by her boldness, shocked and turned on and if she did either one of those things, there was no way he was going to last more than ten seconds.

“Can you go down on me?” he asked in a tight voice, hardly daring to believe it.

She didn’t answer, just gave him a last kiss and sank to her knees, taking his shorts with her. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life, and when she slid her mouth over him, his cock throbbed and burned. A groan he couldn’t control came out of his mouth, and his fingers immediately went to her hair. He didn’t trust his legs to hold his weight, and he carefully sat on the bunk. Down and back she went, slowly, and then her fingers curled around him, too, and he was slick, slick with her tongue and lips. He looked down to see her, to watch her, this beautiful, strong woman, giving him this incredible blowjob, her eyes closed, her mouth working, her throat moving as she swallowed him. Her hand fluttered under the underside of his shaft, from his base to his tip, and he stuffed his fist into his mouth.

Jyn pulled off him, licked his tip, and without opening her eyes, whispered, “Don’t hold back. I like how you sound, Cassian.”

He'd never heard that before. “I’m not going to be able to last,” he said. “I want to, but I can’t.”

“You don’t have to.”

She put her mouth back on him, and he gently brushed her hair back from her face. Just like he'd always imagined. He was nothing if not a brave man, but he’d never spoken his fantasies out loud to a single person in the entire galaxy, so it took him a moment to work up his courage.

“Have you imagined this, too?” he asked, and he was just as desperate to know for real as he was in his fantasy. “Have you touched yourself while thinking about me in your mouth, or me between your legs with my mouth on you?”

Jyn’s eyes open, and his cock was still in her mouth and _fuck._ She released him, stood up, placed her palm gently against his chest, and kissed him.

“All the time,” she whispered as her other hand played with the ends of his hair. Cassian groaned to hear it, and he could not remember a more erotic moment in his life.

But then he could barely think thoughts anymore as Jyn returned to her knees and sucked and pulled harder at him, clearly wanting to finish him off. He was close to the edge and going to come hard, from the desire and the waiting and being interrupted earlier.

“Jyn…Jyn…” he said desperately, shakily, “I’m going to come. You’re going to make me come.” He gripped her shoulder, thighs clenched and trembling. She pulled her mouth away, jerked him roughly for a few breathless seconds, and he was so close, _so close…_ Cassian closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, forced himself to take a deep breath. His other hand found her shoulder and fisted her shirt, his head bent to the top of hers. “Can I come in your mouth?” he asked with what breath he had left.

Her answer was to close her mouth around his tip and suck hard, and that did him in. The orgasm rushed up and overwhelmed him completely, and he released hot and hard into the back of her warm, soft mouth, gripping her shirt in his almost exquisitely painful ecstasy, holding her as close to him as he could. The sounds he made were not ones he’d ever heard himself make before, and the fact that Jyn liked them…that a partner liked them…that _Jyn did_ …made him happy in a way he couldn’t explain.

It was a long time before his climax ended, and when it did, he sagged against Jyn, breathing heavily. She took his weight, kissing gently and slowly all over his face until his breathing slowed.

Something inside him screamed at him to tell her he loved her.

He didn’t.

He didn’t have _that_ kind of courage.

Jyn joined him on the bed, pressed very close to him.

“Next time,” she said with a small smile, “just comm me.”

Cassian looked over at her, and he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
